True or False? Piper's Memories
by invisible-demigod
Summary: Anyone else wondered about Piper's memories of Jason in the Lost Hero? What happens when Jason decides to leave Piper at Camp Half-blood to go to Camp Jupiter after a of year staying with her after the Prophecy of Seven? And back to the memories, are they even memories?
1. A beginning to an end

"Hey Piper! How's it going?" Jason said catching up to Piper. They were heading towards the dinning pavilion for breakfast. "Eh, I'm doing fine I guess. It's just been boring." Piper sigh, "You know, after then prophecy of seven I think things have died down now...what else is there to fight except for the occasional monster?" "I don't know...there are still the immortals who supported Gaea..." Jason explained. "We still need to track down them..." They reached the dinning pavilion and parted ways to sit at their respected tables.

Jason  
"Hey little bro! How's life?" Thalia said as she slid into the seat next to him. "I haven't told Piper yet." I put my head in my hands. "EH? YOU HAVEN'T TOLD HER YET?! What. In. The. Name. Of. Hades. Is. Wrong. With. You. !" My sister nearly shouted to the whole pavilion. "I know my dad doesn't like it when people swear on him, Thalia." Nico decided to join our table. "Yeah, whatever." Thalia frowned. "But this isn't about me, it's about this idiot." She pointed to me. "Ugh." What was I suppose to do? How was I suppose to tell Piper? "Gods Thals. Way to keep it a secret." I face palmed again. "You need to tell her..." Nico agreed. I knew Nico had a thing for my sister, but like seriously, I thought he'd agree with me on this. "Gods Nico. How am I suppose to tell her that I'm moving away forever?" I pouted. "What's with the long faces?" Gods. Why couldn't I be left alone today? I'd rather spend the next few days with just Piper. It was Percy. The last person I wanted to see today. "Hey Perce." I sighed. "Well, Jason, what's wrong? Seems like something is going on between you and Piper. You seemed a little distant this whole week." I flashed back to the whole week. I saw my self dodging Piper during free periods, excusing myself from talking with her, and nearly completely missing the entire conversation we were having when I was ready and prepared to talk to her. Gods. I feel so bad. "Hey! Jason! You awake?" It was Thalia yelling in my ear. I crinkled my nose and said, "yeah." I completely blotted out Thalia, Nico, and Percy and began to think about how to tell Piper. Maybe I shouldn't tell her...

Piper  
Is Jason avoiding me? Why has he been so...distant these days. It's like right after the prophecy ended, he doesn't have any drive anymore. What's wrong with him? Does he hate me? Why won't he talk to me?! "Pipes!" "Leo! Don't scream in my ear!" I clutched my ear. "Why can't I?" "Because I said so." I went back to frowning. "Why're you frowning? You okay?" Leo ask, suddenly concerned. "I'm fine." I blew my bangs out of my face. I forgot to braid them this morning. "Well...now I know for a fact that you're not fine." "Hades, Leo. I'm just not in the mood right now." I frowned even more. "Come on, no one is never not into this." He pointed to himself and made a 'seductive' face. I broke a smile. "There we go! Pipes is back up and running!" He cheered. I just chuckled and continued smiling, glad for a distraction form thinking about Jason. "So...Pipes...what's on your mind that's bothering you so much?" Leo asked me slowly, giving me room to back out of this topic. "Jason." A one word answer, and probably the hardest one. "What did he do?" He looked at me with his puppy-dog face, waiting for a reply. "I don't know...he's just been so..." I racked my brain for the right word. "Distant." "Oh...well if that's all then, let the Leo help you out." He smiled and my brain went into overdrive thinking about what he meant by help.

End of the breakfast and the campers went to their daily activities.  
Jason headed toward the swords Arena and Piper went to arts and crafts.

Jason  
Gods. Why couldn't I get anything straight in my life? Even my swordsmanship is worsening...I need to go back soon, be praetor again. "Hey Jason." It was Leo. "What is it Leo?" I asked, annoyed with my life. "Geez, couldn't be a little nicer?" "No." "Fine...fine, just don't go all lightning on me. Okay?" "Yeah okay." "What's going on between you and Piper? She seemed really frustrated this morning when I talked to her." Was there anyone who didn't know something was happening between me and Piper? "Eh...I need to tell you something." I dragged him into the swords arena and took out my sword. I quickly dispersed a dummy into shreads, making me feel better. "I'm going back...next week." "What?! Seriously? Why?! Don't you love it here?!" He made a face. "I do it's just that...I'm needed as praetor and well...that's not all of it." I sighed. "I haven't told Piper yet." "Hades man...why haven't you told her?" "I don't know how to." "You better tell her soon, I saw some Apollo kids checking her out yesterday and she seems really worried. Tell her. You need to. I'm not even joking with this. She thinks you hate her or something. You have to tell her. For Zeus sake, if you don't tell her by tomorrow then I will. She deserves to know." "Why are you lecturing me?! I don't need one right now! I should be giving you the lecture. Always getting into trouble, always butting in when you're not need. It's odd how you're even my friend." I yelled at him. My temper was running so hard, I hadn't noticed how hurt Leo felt when I said that. "Well, as anyone can see, you've turned into a jerk. Just go back Jason. I don't care anymore." Leo ran out and I finally realized what I said to him. "Gods. Leo I'm sorry." He was already gone. Gods. Gods. Gods. What am I going to do now?! I just lost my best friend over something so trivial. I'm the worst.

Leo  
What the Hades was that Jason? Blowing up like that?! What happened to you? Where did you go..."ah. Sorry." I bumped into someone in front of me. It was Nico. "It's fine. Besides, what's wrong with you?" He asked me. "Nothing." I said and flashed a fake smile. "I know when something's up Leo. Tell what's on your mind." We walked over and sat behind the Hades cabin, close to where I ran into him. "It's... Nothing really." I flashed another smile. Form his face I knew he didn't believe me. "Then why did you come with me?" Nico asked, suddenly aware that we were behind his cabin. "Well, you got me there. But..." I sighed, " I don't know. Me and Jason just had a fight...I guess." "A fight between two best friends, why?" "It was about Piper." "Oh..." Nico said, suddenly understanding. "It doesn't take an Aphrodite girl to figure out that you like her." "I do not! It was about Jason not telling Piper he's leaving." "Well. Then. We can't do anything about that. He'll just have to decide on that on his own." He had his neutral face on. "Give it some time, make up with him, and then convince him to tell Piper. Problem solved." Nico left me thinking behind the cabin. "You're right." I said outloud to no one in particular.

Thalia  
I dragged Percy, Annabeth, And Nico into my cabin. "So, what are we going to do about my idiotic brother?" "Well, just to put some information out there, Leo knows too." Nico said. "Well...that's fine. But how?" "Jason told him. It seemed like to me, Jason is ouch ins everyone away, including his friends. Maybe it's guilt?" "For what?" Percy asked. "For leaving probably." Annabeth stated. "I guess so." I said, a little worried about my baby bro. "But what are we going to do?" "Leave it be, not interfere?" Nico said, questioning. "No. I cannot allow this to happen!" I said. "We should..." I scrunched my face up thinking, "Annabeth!" I suddenly said. "What do you think?" "What do I think?" She rubbed Percy's hand. "I don't know." Annabeth blushed. Annabeth doesn't know?! "Oh my gods." I said. "Annie doesn't know!" "Hey! Thals, I agree with Nico on this one thou. I think we should just back off." Hades, Annabeth could you make up your mind? "Whatever! I'm not giving up on this one!" I said, energy trailing my voice. "Meeting adjourned, see ya all later." I smiled and left the room, leaving the door open for everyone to walk through.

Nico  
Did Thals just become an over protective sister? I walked out and squinted in the noon-sunlight. Sighing, I went into the woods. I walked up and sat on what use to be Zeus' fist. The shadows were darker here. "Might as well head to visit my dear sister at Camp Jupiter." I said out loud. I was just about to shadow travel, when I saw someone out of the corner of my eye. I shadow traveled to where I saw the movement. "Ah! Gods." It was the stolls. "What are you two up to?" "Oh nothing, just preparing another prank." "Whatever." I headed back to camp when I for sure heard Katie yelling out "Travis".

Piper  
I just laid down for a nap earlier. Maybe an hour ago or so. "Ah" I yawned and stretch myself. I frowned. It was noon...I spent like two hours sleeping. I hadn't known I was so tired. Lately, I think I've been getting demigod dreams. These dreams are so weird, their like my memories but I don't know. I don't know if their my memories or fake. Like there's one of my first kiss with Jason, but instead of it being here at camp, it was back at the Wilderness camp. Are those even my memories?

Jason  
Hades. My head hurts a lot...maybe I should stop with the sword fighting for awhile...I walked out and headed toward my cabin. I was nearly there when I changed direction to the climbing wall. I walked over there, and was nearly there when...I noticed the world was spinning a little. Then everything was black.


	2. Jason troubles

**_Jason _**

_Hades. My head hurts a lot...maybe I should stop with the sword fighting for awhile...I walked out and headed toward my cabin. I was nearly there when I changed direction to the climbing wall. I walked over there, and was nearly there when...I noticed the world was spinning a little. Then everything was black. _

**Third person **

"Jason!" Thalia yelled from the climbing wall. Earlier she and Percy decided to have a race. Of course, Percy lost. They were coming down when Thalia noticed Jason. "Hurry up! I need to see my brother!" She yelled down below to the saytr. Thalia was already unbuckling herself from the harness. She was only halfway down. Some how, she jumped down and landed without a scratch and started running towards Jason. She was there in 10 seconds, impossible. By that time, Percy had just unbuckled himself. Thalia pushed through the crowd of people and called "Will! Get over here! Where are you?" She finish pushing through the crowd and save Jason, bruised and unconscious with Will leaning over him. "I'm right here Thalia. Gods." Thalia just frowned which changed into a worried face, looking at Jason. "It's going to be alright Thals." It was Percy, somehow he'd catch up to her. "Make way!" Will said. He and some of his brothers grabb Jason ad carried him to the Big House. Inside, Jason was put onto one of the infirmary beds. "I don't know why he's not waking up, but he should soon." Will stated to Thalia. "Gods. My brother just had to fall unconscious today?" Thalia frowned. "We should go." Percy said to the campers who followed Jason in. He lead them out, leaving Thalia there. "Hey Thalia. What happened?" Piper smiled sadly at her. "I don't know. I just saw him fall..." "Oh." They each took a place next to his bed and Piper held his hand sadly. "What's bothering you?" Thalia said. "Your brother." Piper smiled a little. "Oh..." Thalia said. _How am I suppose to tell Piper Jason's leaving soon? _Thalia thought. "Piper. I need to tell you something." Thalia stated. "Jason is-" "**Piper**" Jason suddenly shot up in his bed. Thalia blushed. "Maybe I should go. You should be here when he wakes up." "It's fine." Piper smiled. "I don't think he'll mind if we both are here when he wakes up." "Thanks." Thalia said. She was starting to like Piper more and more these days, maybe she should tell her...then again shouldn't Jason tell her? Jason smiled in his sleep, they both saw that smile. "Hey? What happened?" Jason slowly woke up and looked at Piper to Thalia. "Where am I?" "In the infirmary, Sparky." Piper said with a smile, worthy of Aphrodite her self. "Oh...how...?" Jason asked. "You fell you idiot." Thalia smiled. "You got everyone worried and everything. Look at Piper!" "Well, I'm sorry, to the both of you. But Thals...could you.." He nodded toward the door. "Fine." Thalia sighed and said, "I just don't want to be an aunt just yet!" She chuckled and left Piper and Jason there red in the face. "Haha. You can env be prepared for Thalia." Jason just smiled. "Pipes, we need to talk."

**Piper**

_Did he just say we need to talk? His he breaking up with me? _I frowned. I think he read my face. "Gods no Pipes. I didn't mean _that_." He sighed. "It's just that..." He put his head in his hands. "I love you so much..." I blushed. "I don't know what I would do without you in my life..." I got even more red. "I'm leaving. Next week to Camp Jupiter," I frowned. _Back there? _"Why? For how long?" "I don't know how long Pipes...maybe forever. They need me. Here they have Percy Jackson, over there there's no one. They need me as praetor. I need to go back next week. I'm sorry Pipes." He frowned. I was on the edge of tears. "So what do you mean? Are you breaking up?" I stated, suddenly overwhelmed with feelings. "I don't know. Maybe. Could we just take a break?" He looked at me with those blue eyes, the eyes I fell in love with. "I don't want you to go. I don't want to be separated from you!" I shouted, ready to cry a new Atlantic Ocean. "I don't want to either Piper, but I have to go. I'm needed there, not here. I don't want to be apart from you, but I need to be. I got an Iris message the other day...I need to back Piper." "I...I...I understand." I left the infirmary hearing Jason call me name. A hand grabbed me, it was Leo. "What's wrong?" I just started balling. "Oh." He lead me back to his cabin, pushing me on to his bed, and sitting next to me. I cried into him for what seemed like hours. After awhile, my voice got hoarse and my eyes couldn't produce anymore tears. "Are you going to tell me what happened?" He softly wiped my tears away from my cheeks. He was _really _close to me now. Closer then ever. I just looked into his eyes. Leo leaned in slowly, kissing me. I was surprised but I melted into it. This kiss was better then the ones I've had with Jason. We took a breath and I noticed another shadow in the room. It was Jason? I guessed.

**Leo**

Gods. I just kissed Piper. **I just kissed Piper. **And she didn't even pull away. I then noticed Jason standing in the doorway, surprised. "What do you want, Grace?" I said angrily. "What are you doing with Piper?" He was angry. I stood up and left Piper on the bed, I was nearly ready to burn down the whole cabin. "Valdez, you better get away from her right now." "Make me." Instantly, I felt Jason on top of me. I rolled out form under him and nearly rammed him up against the bed post. We crashed through the window of my room when he pushed me back. We were out side now. I didn't dare use my fire, just in case we burn down my cabin. Jason didn't think the same way. He nearly shot me with lightning twice already, and we've only been like five minutes into the fight. Some how, we ended up in the swords arena, swords drawn at each others throat. There was scorch burns all over the floor from fire or lightning I don't know, but Jason and I weren't done. We continued to zap and launch at each other. I don't know even know what Jason's doing, he's never done something like this, go all out on his best friends. Excuse me, ex-best friends.

**Jason**

Hades. When will Valdez give up? I'm getting tired of him...maybe I should just zap him once in for all. He just _had _to move onto my girlfriend. Ex girlfriend I mean. First he lectures me, then he tries this with Piper? No. I finally thought I got Leo with my lightning when I realized we just hit each others' powers. Fire and lightning sparked together, creating a small spark show. I hadn't realized it at this point, but I was going to die if someone didn't stop this match. I dodged another fire ball...two actually. I hadn't fully dodged it, it Graz me leaving two burn marks on my skin. I smiled, I would not left a small burn hurt me. I hit Leo with some lightning, it connected to the ground by his feet. A few sparks jumped from the ground to his ankles and I knew he felt pain.

**Piper**

I rushed out of the cabin after Jason and Leo crashed through the window. What were they doing? I knew they had a fight together but I didn't think they'd be at each others' throats! They were best friends, probably closer than Percy and Annabeth. I reached to where they ended up, the swords arena. I caught up to Percy, he was in the archery section completely oblivious to Leo and Jason fighting unlike the rest of camp. I dragged Percy over and said, "I might need some help. Jason and Leo are fighting." Percy just smiled. "No they aren't, their just practicing!" He smiled, and I could see the seaweed brain in him. I just left him there smiling like an idiot when I saw Nico, looking paler then ever. "Hey Nico! Why you so pale?" "If we don't-I mean if you don't-stop them soon, one of them is going to die. I know it." I paled. I grabbed Nico and dragged him with me, starting to make my way through the crowd of people. "To Hell with this." He grabbed my hand and shadow traveled through someone's shadow into the arena. I was close to dusk now. Inside, I saw blazes of light. I assumed that was Leo and Jason. Nico was right, one of them was _so _going to end up dead. I marched down the steps, both of them didn't realize I was watching them.

**Third person**

Jason shot lightning after lightning bolt at Leo. It was never ending. Piper couldn't believe that he wasn't tiring. But she had to give some credit to Leo too. He dodged every attack Jason gave, never faltering in step. It was like watching a dance. It was incredible. Most people were amazed at the energy either boy had, and the power each boy possessed. Piper could tell the boys were tiring thou, Leo's dodges were a little close, and Jason's shoes had started melting. Only Piper knew she'd have to stop them from burning the whole camp down with one shot. Just before she was about to say something, Chiron walk in. "What is happening?" He stared down at the two boys, both had just launched a deadly attack, a lightning bolt nearly as powerful as Zeus's lighting bolt and a fire ball nearly as bright and fiery as the sun. Both attacks struck home, and Piper gasped as the boys fell to ground, unconscious they hoped. Nico finally stepped in to check their pulses. "Both are weak, Chiron." "Some one get he Apollo cabin and take them to the infirmary!" Will and his siblings got to the center of the crowd and stared healing Leo and Jason. Piper just frowned. "Chiron?" Piper asked. He looked down at Piper, "What is it?" "I think I have been getting demigods recently..." Piper sighed. "We'll talk about this later. Is that alright?" Piper nodded. The Apollo cabin brought Leo and Jason out of the arena and headed towards the Big House. Both boys looked better, but really bad at the same time. They (Chiron, the boys, and Piper) got to the Big House fast, people cleared the way. Right now there was only one empty room left, no others, so the boys had to sadly be sharing a room. Piper, not eh other hand, was happy for that. She wouldn't have to choose between the two. The two of they stirred after everyone but Piper was in the room. "Piper..." They both said and turned around, facing each other and Piper in their unconsciousness. Piper smiled and held both of their hands.

**Chiron**

"I don't know what to do with those three." I said. "Isn't Jason leaving next week?" Mr. D said. "Not at this rate Dionysus." "Call Apollo over, he needs to visit his children anyways..." Mr. D stated flatly. "Yeah, I'll message him tonight."


	3. What can Apollo do?

_**Chiron**_

_"I don't know what to do with those three." I said. "Isn't Jason leaving next week?" Mr. D said. "Not at this rate Dionysus." "Call Apollo over, he needs to visit his children anyways..." Mr. D stated flatly. "Yeah, I'll message him tonight."_

**Chiron**

"Oh Iris, goddess of rainbows and messages, please show me Apollo, Olympus." I threw a drachma in the mist and saw Apollo. "Apollo..." I sighed, "We need some help. It seems like Jason and Leo got into some trouble, fire burns and lighting scorches." "Hey Chiron! Haven't see you in awhile. Why do you only call me for healing help? Can't you just call me up for fun?" Apollo smiled. "Apollo! Will could barely do anything, I think, no I'm _positive _we need your help..." I frowned. "They went **all **out." "Oh...I'll be there soon then..." Apollo frowned. "I need to take of some stuff before I come over." With that, I ended the Iris message. "What are we going to do with you too?" I had a sad smile as I retired to my office, waiting for Apollo to show up.

**Apollo**

"I got to go, Hermes." I said, a little happy. "Aw. You serious Apollo?" Hermes frowned, we were about to go out for a couple drinks. "Yeah I'm sure. Chiron called me. He _called me_. I better get going." "Ugh. Sometimes I have being gods, always got to be helping and stuff." "Yeah right, like you help at all." I smirked and flashed out of the Olympus courtyard.

**Chiron **

"There you are! Lets go." I smiled faintly, it was good that Apollo came only a few minutes from when I called him. "This way." I showed him into Leo's and Jason's room. "They're here."

**Apollo**

They looked so bad. Burns all over their face and bodies, I could feel the weak beat of their heart; then I saw Piper. She looked heartbroken sitting in between the both of them. She looked the worst of them all. I frowned, but covered by flashing a smile. "Hey Piper! How's it going?" I made a suggestive smile and tried my best to cheer them up. "Who should I start on first?" I asked when I failed at cheering Piper up. Chiron gestured to Leo first, oblivious to Piper's look of concern for the both of them. I healed Leo up, enough so that my son will be able to help him. It took a lot longer then it should have thou...what happened? I took a glance over at Jason, and started healing him. He took the same amount of time Leo did to heal enough. I felt drained. "What happened?" I said, completely concerned and tired with healing these two. "They fought..." Piper said, keeping her eyes glued to the ground. "Hmm, need more information _please._" I asked, emphasizing the please. I looked up to see Chiron gesturing to his office. We both walked there, leaving Piper alone with Jason and Leo again.

**Piper**

Gods. I waiting for Apollo to get he hint, I just didn't want to talk about it. I probably won't _ever _want to talk about what happened between two best friends, almost as close as Annabeth and Percy. I frowned at the two of them. How was I suppose to choose between the two of them? I could feel their emotions for me, I was a daughter of Aphrodite after all. I never thought I would have to choose between them. Gods. This is frustrating, I spent nearly the whole night brooding over this. It's now around midnight, they came in at 8-ish. I even skipped dinner. I haven't been having much of an appetite these days. I think before, it was because of Jason, I kept on thinking why he was avoiding me. "Piper..." I heard my name being called. It was the boys, I looked like they were feeling better. That's good. I don't know what I would do without the both of them. I smiled to myself, and left to head back to my cabin. I need some sleep.

**Apollo**

"So, Chiron, what happened?" I asked pleasantly, I _need _to know what happen. The wounds both of them got were _incredible._ I've seen burn marks like those before, seemed like they were fighting a dragon that was_ really _angry. The lightning marks? The last time I saw those on someone, it was after Zeus used his mast bolt to shoot someone, barely and purposefully missing the person by an inch. Just saying, that person died. Chiron sighed. Seemed like to me he needs a vacation, he's been sighing a lot more these days. "Are you going to tell me?" I asked again, growing impatient. "Well..." He frowned. "They went _all out_. By that I mean, it was like they used their godly parent's full power with _accuracy_. Truly it was death deifying. I cannot believe the paint are still alive." "I guess I can believe that, I want to know why..." "I don't know why. I shall ask when they are to wake up." Chiron stated, a little worried I could tell. "Fine, but I want to know when you do." I flash myself back to Olympus. I was right outside the throne room when I heard a small eruption occur very close by. I ignored it and walked into the throne room, flashing a bright smile to those who were in there. I was gone for an hour, and the _whole _Olympian council was there, a small scorch mark, about the size of Washington DC. Capital building. Surprised that the _whole _Olympian council was there, I mean I like my family in all, it's just that all the minor gods and goddesses were there too. Seemed like I was the only one who wasn't there, aside from Artemis for obvious reason. "Son, what were you up to?" Zeus, my father, asked. "Just the usual." I replied calmly. I walked over and sat on my throne, I could feel the eyes of ever immortal there on me. "Were you not just at Camp Half-blood?" My father asked, a little threateningly this time. "Yes I was, father." This surprised everyone, I swear I could hear every single immortal gasp at the same time at my straight forward answer. I bowed my head a little. If Artemis was here, I know should would tease me none stop. "Why was that son?" My father looked a little concerned, he knew I don't typically go to Camp Half-blood without permission. It was agains the rules and all. "It was for Jason and Leo, father." More gasps rang through the hall. I saw Hephaestus smirk a little and Zeus had an infuriating face on. "Meeting dismissed!" He called it. Sighs rolled through the room as the minor gods and goddesses left, leaving only the Olympians. "Everyone else can go..." I relaxed a little because of this. "Except Apollo and Hephaestus." I tensed up again.

**Zeus**

Is Apollo stupid enough to break the most divine of the rules? Of the ancient laws? "Why Apollo?" I frowned at him. "I..." Apollo frowned a little. "They needed me. When I was there I felt-" "That is no excuse for breaking the law!" I screamed at him. "If you'd just let me _finish._" He said, getting more frustrated by the moment. He waited for my permission, "go on." I I'd with a dismissing wave. "Now, where was I? Oh yeah. I went there and could feel the weakness of your demigod's life force. Jason was burnt up pretty badly." Apollo finished. "**What?!" **I said with my mouth hanging open. I thought he just had decided to go tease the two demigods, not heal Jason. "How could this be possible?! Jason is so powerful!" I yelled. "It was Leo's fault" Apollo flatly stated. "What?! That son of Hephaestus did that?!" I was screaming now. "What has you son done?!" I was now yelling at Hephaestus. "My son _hasn't _done a thing. It was _all your son's fault_!" Hephaestus was mad too. "It was his fault! He picked a fight with Leo, he should have known what was coming to him!" "Stop it! Both of you." Apollo looked angry, I've _never _seen Apollo angry. "Both of your sons suffered great damage. I spent nearly an hour healing the both of them! If you are both going to yell at each other for the whole night, I'd rather just leave! I have a busy day tomorrow." I could tell Apollo was at wit's end. "What were the damages?" I calls out before Apollo could flash out. "Burns all over Jason, head to toe. Probably third-degree burns on his arms and-" Apollo was cut off by Hephaestus. "Ha!" He frowned. "Sorry, continue." "I was _saying _burns on his arms and hands, a lot of burns around his feet and ankles." Hephaestus was smiling. "Leo. On the other hand, was also burnt. He had obvious lightning burns all over his hand and arms too. His feet were also scorched-" it was my turn to say it, "ha!" I shouted at Hephaestus, proud of my son. "I was _saying. _Both of their bodies were badly damaged, about the same done to _both _boys. You should both know, I found burns that could _only _be created by the master lightning bolt and Hephaestus' fire hammer." Apollo said nonchalantly. I frowned, I knew my son was powerful but not _that _powerful. Looking at Hephaestus, I could tell he was thinking the same as me. Hephaestus' hammer was like his own master lightning bolt, but a hammer that flamed up. It was nearly as powerful as my bolt. "I'll let the two of you brood over it. Like I said, I _need _to sleep." Apollo took my nod as approval to leave, and flashed out of the throne room. "Hephaestus, what to do with those two boys..." I said, my voice trailing off. "We should see them soon, I believe that should be done. Don't you?" Hephaestus looked up at me. "Yes, I do agree that a visit is in order. I will tell you about this tomorrow..." I sighed, "be prepared to leave some time tomorrow." I flashed out without giving Hephaestus a chance to reject to the idea. I got back to my Olympus suite, to find Hera smiling at me. "I'm going to camp tomorrow." She frowned. "Which one?" She asked me. "Greek." I stated and drove myself into a deep sleep, preparing for the long day ahead tomorrow.


	4. Zeus and Hephaestus Visit

_**Zeus**_

_"I'm going to camp tomorrow." She frowned. "Which one?" She asked me. "Greek." I stated and drove myself into a deep sleep, preparing for the long day ahead tomorrow. _

**Apollo**

I heard that today Zeus and Hephaestus were going to camp. It was _so _going to freak out he campers. I have to go...that's why today, the sun want as bright. I wasn't driving my chariot today, I called at favor. I was already at camp by the time Annabeth, Ms. Early-riser was waking up. It felt nice being at camp again, I need to visit my children, see how their doing. "Apollo? What are you doing here?" a partially awakened Annabeth asked me. "I came to visit of course! And to check on the boys..." I said. "I'll be off now!" I rushed off to the Big House without giving Annabeth a chance to question me further. I walked in to the infirmary room where Jason and Leo were. To my surprise, Piper was already there, along with Zeus and Hephaestus. I knew they were both coming but, seriously, was itcreepy to see to gods in the same room looking both sad proud at the same time. It looked like to me Piper had greeted them both, and told them her side of the story about the battle between Leo and Jason. I sighed and went to work, healing the patients, waiting for a little recognition. I could tell by now that Hephaestus had noticed me, not so sure on dad thou. He seemed a little out of it today. "Hello father, Hephaestus, Piper. I would like to inform you that Leo and Jason will be awaking soon." I left with that. It took awhile to heal the byes to an extent where they are _comfortably _bruised. I went to my cabin. "Hey! Will! How's it been?" I called out as I walked in.

**Jason**

Gods. My head. Again. I sat up with a start, showing the ending of my dream. I think my demigod dreams are coming back, like the ones the show prophecies. I only saw me and Piper thou...we were on a date, a _normal _date. I think it was placed back at the Wilderness school. Was this even real? A playing memory, or a future dream. Regardless, when I opened my eyes the first thing I saw was Piper. I saw Piper, then Leo, then my father, and lastly Hephaestus. Having two powerful gods infant of of when you first awaken after what felt like eternity is _odd _even by demigod standards. "Hey." I said. This just so happens to be the time when Leo says the same thing. We both just so happen to say hey at the same time. Can things get any worse? Aside from seeing two gods in the same day, that is _never _good.

**Leo**

I can't believe by dad is here! Gods...I haven't seen him in awhile. It's good to see him again. I grinned a little bit bigger. Although I was in such a great mood, Jason dampened it a little. I mean we just _had _to get in a fight last night, that's probably why our fathers a here today. And he just _had _to break up with Piper right before I kissed her...probably not the best choice. But I just had to. It was the right moment to get my thoughts across. I just hope she doesn't hate me for it. I mean, I am putting her through the choice of choosing _between _me and Jason. Maybe I should tell her about the dream I had...

**Piper**

"Leo! Jason!" I yelled with a big smile on my face...I just needed to yell that out. I _had _to get that out of my system. Zeus and Hephaestus just stared at me, but I don't really care. I'm just glad I have the both of them back. I need to tell them something, about last night. I don't know if they remembered what happened, but I do. Ad so does Nico. It was only 12:30 and Zeus and Hephaestus are already fired up. I think they're arguing about which child is more powerful, I personally don't care but, I don't know what's happening in my life anymore. With the dreams and drama, Aphrodite could die from all the love. _Weird. _I don't usually get demigod dreams...but is it really a dream? From what I was heard, Jason is still going to Camp Jupiter in a few days...I wonder what is going to happen. And the dreams. _God_s what to do about those dreams. "Hey, Pipes. How's it going? Miss me?" Leo interrupted my thoughts. "Hmm...I don't know. I guess I did." I said playfully while heading over there to give him a light punch in the arm. "Hey Piper. What about me?" Jason looked at me a little pleadingly. "Missed you too." I told him with a smile, but I was still standing by Leo.

~At the Apollo cabin...

**Apollo**

"Hey Will! How's it been?" My son just stared at me, then frowned. "It's been fine, father, real fine I guess." "Aww, come on. You don't need to be so formal with your old dad here." I smiled at him. "I just wanted to check up on _all _my children here today, you're just the first on I greeted." I smiled warmly at him, trying to convince him of that. "By the way, good job with Leo and Jason." I winked at him and went to go chat with my children. I could tell will was happy I praised, I feel proud to have a child.

~Back to the Big House

**Zeus**

"Jason, my boy, how are you feeling? I heard that that son of Hephaestus got you a little off guard." I tried my best to act friendly, key word is _act. _I did not succeed in any way shape or form of that. Jason looked as stiff as board, it was like he was in the Roman camps again. I wanted him to stay here so he wouldn't be as uptight but I guess I failed in that. He is going back in a few days, I wonder if he's bringing Piper with him...

**Hephaestus **

Seriously, a son of Zeus beat my child? Very unlikely. He was probably playing dirty. I frowned. "What's on your mind, dad?" Leo asked me. "I was just wondering how you two end up like this. It sounds like a _very interesting _story." "Oh..." Leo paused, "is that all you wanted to hear?" He looked sad. "No, that's not it. I want to here how you've been doing, and that ship of yours as well." He brightened up a bit, that made me smile too. "Son, tell what happened last night." He frowned a little, and snuck a glance at Piper who replied with a slight nod of the head. I confused, what does she have to do with this?

**Leo**

I was prepared to tell my side of the story, hopefully Jason won't blow me to bits in the process. "It all started when I saw Piper wandering away from the Big House last night. I might've been pretty late, or around sunset, I don't know. I don't remember that. Anyways, Piper was crying, so I tried to comfort her. I took her with me to my room and-" I paused and looked at Jason, waiting for the approval to continue since he stopped talking. He just nodded silently. "And I sat with her. I hugged her, I whispered soothing things, I wiped away her tears. I didn't ask her questions, I just assumed what happened. I assumed that Jason broke up with her. I just held on to her, letting her feelings pour out of her. After awhile she stopped crying, it was maybe an hour past when I took her to my room. She couldn't cry anymore, and the sun was setting. It was beautiful, an orange lights flashed across her hair giving her a welcoming and warm aura. I leaned in, and she met me halfway. We kissed. I was the best kiss in the world, it felt like our Fourth of July fireworks all at once. It was bliss. And then Jason stormed in. And when I say stormed in, I mean _stormed in_. He had this dark gray aura around him, usually it was a calm blue but at that time it ways gray, almost black. Jason pushed me up against the bedpost and asked what I've done to Pipes. I said I've done nothing. And his eyes clouded, we struggled a little bit on the post when I wanted to get rid of the bed post digging I my back. I pushed Jason forward and he stumbled forward. He was even mo infuriated. He tackled me through my window, nothing our cabin couldn't fix, and started to power up. He sent lightning flashes my way as I ran from him. I stopped when we got to the arena. By that time, we had adrenaline pumping through our veins and our brains were in overdrive. Over the time it took to get from my cabin to the arena, we've shot enough lightning and fire balls to burn down the whole camp. Gladly, we didn't. I couldn't see Piper, there was a lot of smoke. I don't even know what happened to her at that point, I just knew I needed to get to the arena for some apparent reason. When I got there's, the campers cleared the way. Jason and I got out our weapons, Jason with his coin. We inflamed both of our weapons and dueled. He's supercharged sword powered lightning at me, singeing the floor around my feet and the walls behind me. I dodged every attack that Jason threw at me, and blocked even more. Some time during this battle, I supercharged my sword with fire and was striking Jason. I got a few lucky shots, as did he, and a lot of misses. There were a lot of burns on the walls and ground that night. There was a growing crowd around us, mostly Ares kids, cheering us on. At some point in the fight I saw Piper again, but with Nico. That threw the both of us off balance a little. We ended up causing a massive sparks show as two of our high powered energy attacks collided. It was amazing. It's like that science from Harry potter when he and voldermort cast a spell and their spells collide causing a colorful scence of red and green sparks. It was _that _cool. Piper disappeared from our view for awhile, and we kept up the colliding attacks. We saw Pipes pop out of no where and she used her charm speak to stop us from fighting anymore. The last attack, and probably the most powerful, is the one we didn't dodge and was the one we both took. Because of Piper's charm speaking. She had told us not to move, and we didn't so we couldn't move away from the attack in time. When it reached impact, I blacked out and then I woke up here with the two of you staring at me."

My dad looked towards Piper to finish the story. She looked at Jason and back at me, smiling faintly.

**Piper **

"What Leo said has all been true sir." I was addressing Hephaestus and Zeus. "After he blacked out, the children of Apollo pushed through the crowd and immediately started healing them. They could do very little because there was a lot of wounds and damage. Eventually we got he boys mobile and carried them to the infirmary where later, Apollo came to save both of their lives. Nico was in here when they first arrived, he told me what he told me earlier, that if I haven't stopped them, then one of them or both of them were to die. That throughout the whole battle they were evenly matched and had the same stamina, they were close to the brink of death. That we had made it just in Time before everything could get a lot lot worst. But in the infirmary, he told me that their life force was very weak, _extremely _weak. It was a miracle that Apollo came when he did to heal them. It took Apollo nearly over a hour to heal to the state where they could both comfortably heal with the help of ambrosia, nectar, and the children of Apollo's help." I finished what I had to say, both gods looked dumbstruck at what I said thou. "I think I should leave." I said getting up. Leo unfroze, "I'll come with you" he tried getting up but I could see the pain in his eyes. I gave him a sad smile and was about to leave when, "I'll go." Jason stopped me. I looked back at him and I could still see he was bitting back screams of pain as he got to his feet. "No, you two should _both _stay bedridden. I'll be right back, I guess." I went out eh door without any objects and picked up some nectar and ambrosia. Handing each boy a glass and a plate, I took my seat in between the two of them. They bit into the ambrosia and they started coughing. "Oh gods. What's wrong?!" The two of them turned red, then a pale white, a _sickly white_.


	5. Jason and Leo are sick?

**Sorry about earliest if you read if different chapter and it didn't make any sense! I uploaded the wrong chapter. ~**

* * *

**Piper**

They stared coughing...and we're _really _pale. What's wrong with them? My eyes widened as I just stared at them...coughing and growing paler. At some point they stopped, but not before I could see some blood dripping off their chins. They coughed up blood. _They coughed up blood. _Gods. We are so unlucky. Well asides from Percy and Annabeth, we were unlucky. "What just happened?" I asked to no one in particular. "Am I the only one questioning this?!" I was angry. They were all staring at me as Apollo ran in. "Hey, what happened? I heard yelling and coughing." I frowned at him. "They" I pointed to the two boys, "were coughing. They coughed up blood, Apollo. _Blood_." He frowned. "You say they coughed up blood?" He frowned even more. This is sad, really. Apollo doesn't frown. He doesn't frown, yet he is now. Now. "What happened? Jason or Leo, could you explain?" We all looked at the pair of them.

"I don't really know how to describe it..." Leo trailed off. "If was like our throats were suddenly dry, so dry that it was hard to breathe. It hurt our throats so badly we coughed up blood." Jason pointed to his sheets with blood on them. "Yeah." Leo said in agreement. I'm glad they could agree on something. I smiled a little on that. "You two should just take a rest. Take a nap." Apollo smiled and the boys leaned back in their beds, falling fast asleep. "Father, Hephaestus, I suggest you two leave before they wake up." Apollo stated flatly. Their eyes widened. I was shocked that Apollo could say that. "It's nearly 3, don't you have duties to attend to?" Apollo asked. "Oh yeah..." Both gods said under hushed tones and flashes out, leaving Apollo and I. "Piper, I think you should stay here. Then you won't be pummeled by the people asking how Leo or Jason is." He gave me a warming smile and flashed out.

"How's it going?" I asked Jason and Leo. "I'm good." Leo flashed a smile. "I'm _more _than good." Jason said, trying to sound better than Leo. I just laughed. "Should I go tell everyone you're awake and breathing?"

"No, I think it will be perfectly fine if they don't know I'm in here." Leo said, "I need to keep this a secret or all the ladies will be walking in." Leo winked. "I don't care that much." Jason said. I left the pair there to go alert Chiron of their condition.

**Chiron**

It's been a few hours since I last heard from Piper...maybe I should go check on them. I approached the room in my wheelchair, slowing making my way there when, "oof" I said. Piper bumped into. "Sorry" she apologized. "Oh, there is no need to apologize. Is the something you need to tell me?" I asked, "yeah, their awake." I rushed in as I told her "thank you" and saw the two boys joking, playing around like always. I sighed in relief. I was good knowing they were okay. "How are you two doing?"

"We're doing fine Chiron," Leo stated, "yeah, we're good." Jason agreed. "How are the two of you feeling?" "Fine," they shared a look. "Could we get out of here now? It's so boring." The py said in unison. I nodded. They practically jumped off their beds and ran out. Next thing I know, Jason is ini the swords arena battling a child of Ares and Leo was off constructing another project of his. It all seemed very normal, for they at least. I got lost in thought when I realized Piper was still by me.

"Is something doubling you?" I asked, concerned. "Not really, it's just that..." Se trailed off, "it's nothing." And she ran out of the big house, probably went to go talk to Katie Gardner or someone.

**Piper**

I went back to my cabin after that. I just don't know what to do anymore. I'll have to choose between Jason and Leo...but I just can't. It's impossible to choose...but I think it'll be Leo, Jason's going back to Camp Jupiter and all...but what about the dreams? My mind wandered between topics by the time I realized what time it was, the conch blew and signaled dinner. I walked to the pavilion, slowly deciding between skipping dinner and not. I went with not skipping dinner, I could practically hear my stomach growling this whole time. I grabbed my food and sat down, trying to chomp all my food fast so I could avoid Jason and Leo. And I did. After finishing my plate in a few minutes, I raced back to my cabin. It was silent, peaceful, and a place where I couldn't think. Just as fast I ran in there, I ran out. I went straight to the beach, it's probably the calmest place in camp, and sat down on the sand. After a few minutes, I saw Percy. He came up to me and said, "is something bothering you? I saw you run out..." I interrupted him, "Yes-s." and frowned. He looked at me with concerned eyes and I broke down. I know right, totally unlike me but is just did. After the shock from Jason telling me he was leaving, the panic thinking that Leo or Jason was dying, and the surprise when they just so happen to say my name like right before they wore up, it was bound to happen, I'm just glad only Percy saw it. I opened up to him because he was just that sort of person you wanted to tell everything too. But I told him in between sobs. Not the little sobs, but like the heart wrenching whole body convulsing ones.


	6. Percy?

**Piper**

It was nice talking it all out with Percy, no matter how long it took. We spent almost the whole night together on the beach. I just continued talking and talking, and Percy comforted me. His sea green eyes always held sympathy and sincere concern. I really enjoyed talking with him. It's now around five am the day after Leo and Jason woke up. Jason's leave to Camp Jupiter was going to take place some time in the future, to my dismay. If Jason left then I wouldn't have to choose. So far, I've been avoiding the both of them. And I've been pretty good at it too. By the way, I couldn't sleep. I had too much on my mind to even think about sleep anymore. With the dreams and drama, I have no idea what I'm going to do.

-FLASH BACK-

_I was in a room, it reminded me of the 'punishment' room at the Wilderness school. I use to hate this room, I use to hate it the most. I hated this room because this is where Leo was sent for a about a week, all alone. And during that time, we had no idea what happened to him. All we knew was that the punishment room door was locked, Leo was in it, and that...no one ever approached. Jason and I had kept watch on it, to make sure Leo wouldn't get into even more trouble because just so happened to 'unlock the door' or something. Whenever we would watch the door, there was no sound or noise from the other side. The only knew Leo was there because he was dragged away from us. It started when Leo made some extra large stink bombs and exploded them in the teacher's rooms. The whole dormitory stank for a whole week, but Leo's, Jason's, and mine. So of course, the adults went to figure out which one of us did it. And decided it was Leo. They went after him when we weren't there, but Leo ran into us in an attempt to get away form the teachers. He slammed into Jason and the teachers caught up. He was dragged away never to be seen in another week. Out of curiosity, we followed him when he was first dragged away. We saw him literally thrown into the punishment room and was locked in there for a week. We noticed that no one came to the door, aside from us. No even the teachers came to see him. I think the teachers weren't even feeding him. Later he told me it was horrible, it was as if the room was a black hole and that no matter how far reached, or how much you screamed, no one would come get you. He found that to be true. No one came in there, he told us. There was some food in there, but it was disgusting. Jason and I took Leo back through that section of the hall sometimes, to see what would happen. Leo would suddenly get very scared, and as we were approaching the room he would race past it as if there was a dragon behind him. Jason and I also peeked in there once, it hadn't seemed so bad. So we decided to stay the for a night or something, to see what would happen. As we snuck in one night, the room looked scary. Like a horror movie. The walls we pitch black, and there wasn't any light in there either. Jason's brought a flashlight, which he shone across the the whole room. The light only illuminated a foot in front of us, it wasn't very useful. While we stayed their during the night, it just got creepier and creepier. It was terrifying. It was as if a serial killer was hiding in the room with you, and that he was taunting you to go find him before he chops up all your friends. Horrifying and terrifying, I could tell Jason was scared too. We actually never completed that night, we stayed there from ten to like one am maybe. I was odd._

-FLASHBACK ENDED-

I dreamt of the room, and that horror night with Jason. Absolutely terrifying and horrible. Probably even worst than fight Gaea off, because at the very least we could see her and fight her. In the room, we didn't know what to fight, or even what was scaring us so badly. Weird. Huh. I thought I heard a sound. Quickly, I dressed thinking that someone was going to come in at any moment. I was right. It was Percy. "Hey Perce." I told him and pulled the blankets around me. "Hey Piper." He said and stared at the floor. "So, what brings you here?" I asked him, he doesn't usually come and see me. "I was thinking that..." Percy looked down, embarrassed. "What's wrong?" I asked, completely concerned. "I've been thinking a lot about Annabeth and..." He looked down, still embarrassed. "Spit it out all ready!" I spoke to him, almost yelling actually. He looked taken back, "could you help me plans date?" He asked me. "I mean, like, you know Annabeth and I don't think I can surprise her was something really nice, something's going to happen and then she's going to hate me..." He rambled on and on about the 'what ifs' of his and Annabeth's date. "Yeah I'll help," I interrupted his rambling speech about Annabeth and her beauty. "Really?" He asked, probably thought I wouldn't help. "Yeah." I said. "Not get out, I'll help you later." I stated. He was practically jumping up and down as he left the room.

Throughout the whole day I talked with Percy about Annabeth, and helped him plan a date for later this night. I was going to be an underwater date, and was definitely going to be something to remember. By helping Percy out, I had an excuse for avoiding Jason and Leo. And I also had a distraction. I mean, don't need to tell them about my memory dreams, do I?


	7. Avoidance

**Leo**

Piper has been avoiding me today. Gods, why is she even doing that? I want to talk to her so badly. I need to...need to tell her something. But of all the people she decides to go to, she goes to Percy? I know its Percy and all but she has me and Jason. I see her running off and using "sorry I need to meet Percy" as an excuse the whole day. I could only stutter my words! I couldn't even tell her or ask her about what happened before...I need to tell her. Soon.

**Jason**

Gods. Piper's avoiding me! I don't even know what in the Hades I did wrong. Was it because of before? I can barely remember what happened since I went into the Hephaestus cabin a few days ago...GODS. What did I do? I really want to talk to her. My dreams have been weird. A memory or dream?

-FLASHBACK-

_Piper and I just went to the cafeteria. We just noticed that Leo wasn't there today. "Where's Leo?" Piper asked me, genuine concern on her face. I wasn't even the slightest bit jealous, I know Piper think Leo is something like a brother. I had nothing to worry about. "I don't know Pipes. Probably got in trouble or something." I said. "Oh there he is." Pipes pointed to the door as an exhausted Leo walked in. "What's wrong Leo?" Piper and I asked. We blushed. "I was working on another prank late last night." He stated. Piper and I shared a look. "Is it going to happen today?" Piper asked, getting prepared to be Leo's alibi. "Yeah it is, but it's small. Nothing to worry about." He gave us a little smile to reassure us. Pipes and I shared a look again, when Leo said small he meant the largest thing he could do before he crossed the line to the punishment room consequence. We waited for the prank to take place, thinking it was going to come in soon. A girl walked in through the doorway, a late commer to breakfast. She was part of the popular group, we didn't really give her a second glance. Then a teacher walked in a was instantly covered with honey and feathers. The teacher was infuriated. His face turned red with rage, and you could practically see the steam (or smoke) coming from his ears. All the students laughed. The whole cafeteria burst into laughter, that just mad the teacher evening furious. That was probably one of the best pranks in Wilderness School history. I mean, Leo planned it perfectly. Someone even took the blame for him (the girl from earlier). But that's sort of sad. I dealt with it thou, Piper's face was light up that day, it was one of the first days I ever saw Piper's smile and heard her beautiful laugh. _

_-_END FLASHBACK-

I smiled at that memory. Or was it memory. A dream? I forgot. I hope it's a memory, because its such a good one. Should I tell Piper about it? It is about her after all. No, I won't. She is, after all, avoiding me now.


	8. Make It or Break It

**Sorry if it annoys people, it annoys me too. But I use the "copy-n-paste" option for this story (and probably all of the ones I will write) s you cannot see the emphasized words in italics, or the bold letters signaling the change of character point of vision. FYI I pan on making this story LONG, so be aware of that. **

* * *

**Piper**

I don't know what to do about Jason and Leo. Like, how am I suppose to choose between the two of them? Ugh. I better get up. I got up from my bed, prepared for another day avoiding Jason and Leo. I got ready and slipped on a pair of shorts and a camp t-shirt. Walking out of my cabin, I looked for Percy. I made plans to help him with his date for tonight. I saw him walking to the pavilion and went to go join him. As I was a few paces from him, I was grabbed and spun from behind. It was Leo. "Piper. Talk to me." He said.

His eyes were the same as always, brown and energetic. But today they looked down at me with sadness and despair. I wriggled out of his grip. I turn around and started walking towards Percy who still hasn't noticed me. I walked a few steps, and I turned back. I can't just leave Leo like that. I walked back up to him and his smile brightened. "Leo..." I started, but was cut off by a kiss. Leo smashed his lips to mine hastily. I instantly shut my eyes, enjoying some bliss before we broke after for air. Both of us were panting for air. I have to say Leo was a pretty good kisser. I turned back to him, "Leo. I don't know about us yet." I gestured between the two of us and his bright smile dampened. "It's just that with everything going on...I just don't know. Anything. Right now." I told him. I pushed away and turn back and began a steady walk back to my cabin. I reached the handle to my cabin when I saw Leo running back to me. "What?" I asked him as he reached me. "I'll wait." He stated, a little out of breath. "What?!" I shouted almost in his ear. He flinched. "I'll wait" he said, his breath back. "Oh..." I trailed off. "You don't need to. I don't know when I'm ever going to-" I tried to say, but was cut off again with a kiss.

When we pulled apart I told him, "we need to stop doing that." We shared a laugh and for the first time in days, it was _good _to be around him, no fights or worries. It was good. Leo put his arm around me and we walked slowly to pavilion. "What's got you worked up?" He asked me, halfway to the pavilion. "It's.." I began and thought better of it. "Nothing." I finished with a half smile. "Pipes, I've known you long enough to know that wasn't the truth." He said, looking as concerned as much as a Hephaestus kid could manage (which actually was good).

"Leo. It's, well, us. Jason. All of us." I said, completely exhausted with my cover ups of 'I'm fine' and such. It felt better to tell Leo. "What do you mean?" He asked. I guess he was confused. "Did we know each other before camp half-blood? Before that time on the bus when Jason didn't 'remember' us?" I asked him. "Of course we did! We've known each other for year, Jason too." Leo stated brightly. "I'm not so sure..." I said in a whisper. I parted ways with Leo since we reached the pavilion. I grabbed some food and sacrificed some food to my mom, asking for help with Leo and Jason and my dreams. After I went to my table, eating my food and looking around the pavilion for Percy, I gotta to keep my promise.

**Percy**

Gods. Where was Piper? I need help! I glanced towards the entrance, and saw her part with Leo. It looks like they made up. I hope they did. What about Jason thou? I glanced around the room, catching a sight of Jason heading towards the sacrificing fire. I assumed he was sacrificing to Zeus. I turned my head to watch Piper sit at her table and noticed me staring at her. She quickly finished her food and walked over here.

"Hey Piper."I smiled gently at her. "Hey Percy. Still need help planning?" She asked me. "Yeah." I ruffled my hair with my hands. "I don't know what to do...I want it to special." I gazed off into the atmosphere and returned when Piper snapped her fingers in my face. "Hello. Earth to Percy." "Huh? What?" I asked, extracted from my trance. "Well, now that you're back in this atmosphere, lets plan." Piper said and I rattled off about my ideas. By the end of breakfast, I had the perfect date planned out, and I went to go see Annabeth.

"Hey wise girl." I looked at her the way I always looked at her, lovingly. "Hey Perce." She said, a little coldly. I frowned. "What's got you bothered?" I ask her, totally oblivious to why she was acting a little cold. "Nothing" she said. "Come on Annabeth, what's wrong?" I asked her. She nodded her head towards Piper. And I still I didn't catch the hint. She sighed and shook her head. "You're such a seaweed brain." My wise girl said, I smiled. "Don't smile." She said and we both ended up frowning. "Gods, you so thick some times." She stated and I nodded, a little confused. "What's going on between you and Piper?" She asked me. I smile genuinely, "Nothing. But I do have something to ask you." She feared up, I don't know why thou. She got up, tears streaming down her face, I looked at h back as she ran out. I stayed there for a moment, frozen in shock and went to go find her. I found her _hidden _in her cabin. Calmly, I picked her up and dried her tears.

"What's wrong?" I asked again. "What's going on between you and Piper?!" She screamed, suddenly not sad anymore. "Nothing Annie, nothing." I said, trying to calm her down unsuccessfully. She got madder. "I now there's something going on, now tell me!" She shouted, and I frowned. "Nothing, she was just helping me with some stuff I needed to take care of." I stated, still not comprehending what she she meant by that question. "I saw you two at the beach and thought..." She trailed off. "And thought that-" she was cut off as I kissed her, but she melted in and went ridged. Pulling back she looked at me and cried. "Annabeth, do you want to go on a date tonight?" I asked her, a small hopeful smile on my face. She look confused,but smiled. "Sure, gonna tell me about Piper now?" She asked, still stuck on whatever the 'me and Piper' thing was. "She was just helping me plan tonight and-" she cut me off with a surprised hug and I pulled her towards me for a kissed. When we pulled apart for breath she said, "you're such a seaweed brain." And I smiled my goofy smile.

**Jason**

From Aphrodite girl gossip I hear that Leo and Piper are _together. _I frowned and continued slashing the dummy in front of me to pieces. I've been in the arena for an hour now, I left right after breakfast. I wasn't feeling hungry today, I wanted to lash out. I grinned wickedly as I decided to practice my lightning targeting skills. The air sizzled with electricity as my hands sparked with blue lightning. Focusing, I picked a spot on the dummy, adding a extra pop of electricity to pop on impact. When the smoke cleared, I saw a charred dummy so skinny that it was like a piece of paper. Now I wonder how Leo could have survived something like that a fe days ago...I'm pretty sure I used that much energy that time...my mind wandered to the fight...I shook off the feeling of a flashback and turned around to see Leo, nervous and shaking.

"Hey Leo." I said, _trying_ to smile. "Hey Jason, can I talk to you for a sec..."he looked afraid and glanced at my sword, "without your sword?" I nodded and flipped my sword to a coins dn sat with him on a resting bench. "What is it that you wanted to talk about?" I looks at him. "It's just that...um..." He looked down at his hands. "Is it okay for me to date Piper and stuff?" He asked, looking concerned for me. "Oh," I reached back and brushed my hand against my neck, "I don't know if you should be asking _me _about this. I mean should you not be asking Piper about this?" I was confused. "Well, I wanted to make sure you two weren't together or anything." He stated matter of factly. "I guess it's fine with me." I said, and he smiled brightly.

"Is something burning?" I asked, smelling a slight change in the aroma of sweat and hardworking around me. I turned to Leo, "Your hair sparked up." I stated, like its _typical _of him to flame up. He looked up, trying to see the fire and reached up to try to pat it out to no avail. I was about to dump my water bottle on his head when I saw Percy walk in, he had his _signature _smile. The smile that said, I just kiss Annabeth, or I'm happy, nothing can get me down. I think it was the first one because he was sort of gazed over. It took me nearly half a minute to get his attention towards the flaming-headed-Leo. He used his son of Poseidon powers and the fire on Leo died out. "You okay?" I asked him. He turned to me, "Yeah. Sort of use to it by now." He said. I smiled, same old Leo. "So we cool?" He asked a little ridgely, I smiled. "Yeah." We did our handshake from Wilderness camp. As he left, I caught a flash back.


	9. Confessions

**Piper**

I needed to see Jason. I need to make up with him...I need to tell him about the dreams, soon.

**Jason **

-FLASHBACK-

_I had just come to the Wilderness school. The teachers lead me quickly down the dormitory hallway to my room. "You'll be sharing with," he checked the clipboard next to the door, "Leo Valdez" and frowned. "Don't be like him." He said to be, muttering under his breath he said, "we need another prankster," which I heard. I frowned, how bad could he be? The teacher knocked on the door, "Leo, your roommate's here." The door opened and to looked like a bomb went off, it was a complete mess and there were odd colored stains on the floor most of which I cannot identify today, but Leo could. Don't mind the mess, come in. I walked in and was blasted with the smell of a cooking stink bomb. I guess he could be __**that **__bad. But whatever, better get use to it. The teacher left my stuff outside when I walked in, I reached to grab it but Leo was already there carrying my stuff inside for me and piling it on the less-messy bed. "Thanks." I said. "No problem, what's your name?" He asked me, setting down my stuff and walking to close the door. I went to crack a window, "Jason. And you're Leo Valdez, right?" I asked him. He nodded, his back to me. _

_I opened the window, and Leo turned around. "Oh no! Don't do that!" He screamed and launched himself at the window which was now only an inch form the sill. I looked at him quizzically and closed the window. He sighed with relief, or was he not relived? "Why can't I open the window?" I asked him. "Because, if you open the windows on this side of the dorms, everything will fly in and the girls will yell at us." He explained. I glanced at the window and saw the outline of another dormitory. I shrugged, "why would the girls be mad?" I asked him. "Because they'd smell what I've got cooking in here." He stated, like it was the most obvious thing in the world. _

_I heard a door open, and out came a girl. This girl looked Native American and was shimmering, maybe that was just a trick of light. She was beautiful, in every way. I clenched my jaw, to make sure I didn't leave it agape. She was wearing a simple pair of skinny jeans and a t-shirt. "Hey Leo, thanks for the shirt." She said, not noticing me yet. "I'm Piper." She held out her hand. I took it, "Jason." "We'll, now that two of you have met, Piper go away, I need some time with my new roomy." Leo said, at that time, a little jealousy in his tone? "Fine" Piper said, already at the door and went out, closing the door behind her. _

_"Lets make a handshake, something no one but us will know. Not even Piper, okay?" Leo asked, a little nervous, I nodded and he smiled. "What is it going to be?" I asked. Leo said, "we've got a few hours until the next meal..." I took notice he didn't say dinner, "lets test what works best." We had spent the next few hours coming up with it. We decided to do a sort of bomb explosion thing combined with a turn, twist, and odd hand gestures. We both got it down, doing 100 plus moves in 20 seconds. Feeling accomplished and tired, "that was fun," we both said. Over the hand shake, we got closer, like we were best friends our whole lives. Funny how we could bound over something so trivial. I smiled and was happy I went to the Wilderness school._

_-END FLASHBACK-_

**Piper**

I saw Leo walk out f the swords arena, smiling. "Hey Leo, why're you so happy?" I asked him. "Jason and I are cool again." He stated and walked away before I could ask where Jason was. I assumed the arena because that's where Leo was walking out of. I turned back to look at Leo's retreating figure, and saw the smoke curling off of his head. I made a snort-smile and walked into the arena, totally unaware that Jason was in front of me. I bumped into him, muttering a "sorry" with my eyes closed. When I finally opened my eyes, head upwards, I saw Jason was in front of me frozen. I frowned a little at his stiffness, "geez Grace, what's got you wound up so tight?" I asked, using an old nickname from the past "memories" . "It's nothing Piper." He said. "Tell me, remember when we use to tell each other everything?" I asked him. "No, I actually don't remember." Jason said, cold. "Just tell me." I nearly shouted. He grabbed me by the arm and we sat together on a bench, watching the other campers' duels.

"You gonna tell me now?" I asked, curiosity getting the better of me. He put his head in his hands, lie he had a headache. "Are you okay? Are you sick?" I asked him, concerned about my friend. "I'm not sick, I think I'm fine Pipes." He said, lifting his head from his hands. "I've just been thinking, that's all." Jason said, that did not sound good at all. _Did not sound good at all. _"About?" I asked him, wanting to hear more. "About us, the camps, myself, _everyone._ _Everything._" He explained. I looked at him, confused. I knew when he emphasized everyone, he meant himself, Leo, and I, and maybe some other important figures in his life. "Jason, I don't understand." I said, Jason wasn't good at reading my expression or emotions or anyone else's for that fact. "I mean that, we're," he gestured to the two of us, "are done. But I keep thinking..." He looked down, embarrassed, "about you all the time." I promised I had a taken aback face at that moment filled with a whirlwind of emotions: hope that we might get back together, sadness that there could have been something between me and Leo, excitement that he was thinking about me, cold in the way he said it as if it was a _bad _thing, and the usual surprise and shock at him saying that.

"Jason..." I trailed off, "I don't know what to say." I told him. "You don't need to, I need to talk anyways. You probably know so little about me, even though we've been dating for a while now. A little ironic, huh?" He said, gazing off into the arena. "Jason-" he interrupted me, "Piper, I've been thinking a lot about everything. I need to say it all, now. So will you please listen?" I nodded at him and he continued. "I decided I'm going to postpone the move back to Camp Jupiter..." He looked at me, "until I can get everything in my head..." He paused, "straightened." He glanced back at me, checking to see if I was still there. "Should I go on?" He asked, completely concerned that he was boring me to death or something. I nodded enthusiastically.

**Jason**

How am I suppose to tell Piper about everything in my life? "I'll start from the beginning...I guess. When I was little, I had an older sister named Thalia. You know her now, blue highlights, short black hair, same eyes, lieutenant of the hunters of Artemis, powerful demigod, etc." Piper nodded. "She and I use to be inseperatable. We played games, ate, and stuck to each other like sglue. It was always fun with her, never boring and always an adventure. Then one day we went on a picnic in the woods with our mother. Our mother wasn't the best nor the worst. She was..." I frowned, "an achoholic but I think she cared for us, or me actually. She hated Thalia, I could tell that ever since I was an infant. But Thalia loved me too, and that was just fine." I smiled at Piper. We were still sitting on the bench in the swords arena, it was going to be lunch soon I guessed.

"Thalia and I played together...she was my best friend. Until that day in the woods." I looked down at my hands, catching Piper's concerned glance at me. "My mother took me away from Thalia some point during the day. We were separated when it happened. Lupa came for me, and my mother did nothing. And Thalia found us, and saw our mother giving me to the wolves. She was crying, and so was I as we left." The conch shell rang and I got up, reaching down for Piper's hand to guide her to the pavilion. We walked, and I continued my story. "So, I was taken by Lupa, and I don't know what happened to Thalia since that day until about last year when I saw her again here. When I was with Lupa, I learned to fights and how to survive. And then my memories are blank after I left Lupa. There's like a very long gap in my memory, where I was I don't know. What I was doing, I have no idea. The next I remember clearly was seeing you and Leo on the bus. And you know the rest. But the "gap" has been lessening everyday since the end fo the prophecy of seven. I just don't know what to make of them." I looked over at Piper, we reached the pavilion, about to split ways, "Piper..." She interrupted me, "Jason don't." And for the first time since we've been talking, I looked at her, I _really looked _at her. I could see her cheeks glistening from tears, and there were trails of them. "I don't..." She said. "Piper you don't need to say anything, all talk to you later." And I left her there, standing at the entrance of the pavilion, to go grab food and take a seat with my sister sat our table.


	10. Pray Tell

**Sorry I haven't been updating this story! I've got some new chapters almost ready to post of this story. And sorry if you find this story a little boring. **

* * *

**Piper**

What was that? Why was Jason telling me his life story? What the Hades was that speech thing? What is he going to tell me about after...lunch? I glanced back at his retreating figure, he doesn't even look a little fazed with what he told me. And I'm just a mess now. Gods, I can see Leo coming towards me with a concerned face. I turned away, trying to hide the tears and going for a miracle. _Any _miracle, so I prayed to all the gods, Olympians actually. Everyone heard a *poof* and I just heard, "Hey Piper, need some help?" From someone I was expecting the least help from. I turned around and saw my mother, I mean _my mother _of all the gods who could have answered my prayer, it was my mother who answered. I put my head in my heads before she her flow died down.

"Piper! I'm here!" Aphrodite said, sometimes my mother can be a little embarrassing. Never mind, it's all the time. "Oh! There you are!" She said and came to hug me, her outfit perfect as always. "Let's get you fixed up first before you tell me what's bothering you." She whispered. Waving and smiling to the public, she guided me back to her cabin. When we reached the cabin, she looked sad. "I really need to redo this place, needs a new design. Maybe some more pink or something..." She said, dragging me into the Aphrodite closet. In a minute, I had my hair done up in cascading curls and a sparkling metallic dress that was more of a slip. Embarrassed, I blushed extremely pink, almost as pink as the wall.

"Piper! You look fabulous!" I glanced at myself in one of the million mirrors in the room. "You really need to check? I said _you _look _fabulous. _You didn't even need to check, my dear. Now, tell what's wrong." Mother sat down on my bed and patted the place next to her, I took the empty space. "I don't know...it's just that Jason just told me his life story, and Leo and I are. Actually I don't even _know _what Leo and I are or if there even is an _us. _And then there's the memories that started to come back...or that I remember. So with everything, I don't even know what to do." I spoke really fast, getting it all out before I lost my nerve. My mother looked at me, a little sad and a little concerned. I replied with a tilted confused face. She waved her hand as I saw a single tear streak down her face, not messing up her make up.

"What's wrong?" I asked her. "No, it's just that you noticed." I shot her a confused glance. "I mean that, I knew what Hera was up to with Percy and Jason, and all the memory stuff. But the question you're asking in your heart, that's the one I can't answer." "But mom can't you-" I was cut off. "No, Piper I can't. I'm sorry." She glanced down at a clock. "I need to go, but I'll be in your heart." She said. "When you need me, all you need to do pray." She nodded, "turn away Piper, and be prepared for a little romance." She winked and changed into her true form and traveled out, leaving her perfume scent and my favorite food. Confused, I checked the clock and realized there was only a few minutes left of lunch.

I hungrily grabbed the food, and ate it quickly trying to be on time for my next class. I had archery and I really needed the practice. I raced out the door finding Leo leaning on my porch. "Hey Leo." I smiled and him and he came to meet my lips. "Leo, I need to get to my next class." I told him. He sighed, "this will be quick, I promise." He pulled me behind the Aphrodite cabin showing me a very alive fetus. "Want to go for a ride sometime?" He asked, me. I looked at him just amazed. "Yes. Definitely." I stated, still in awe of fetus. "Piper, I really like you so..." He looked at me shyly. "Will you go out with me? I mean...uh be my girlfriend?" He asked me. I kissed him and took him by surprise. "Does that answer your question?" He nodded looking as dazed as we always did when we kissed. He handed me a necklace. The necklace looked like a diamond one, but I new it wasn't. I looked closer and saw it what I thought was a large jewel was a container of Greek fire. "How...?" I asked him. He smiled, "I made it yesterday. You wouldn't believe it." He smiled and said, "here, I'll help you put it on." I pulled my hair back and he clasped the necklace. "I'll see you later." He said walking away from me towards his cabin. I smiled and giggled like the Aphrodite girl I am. And went back to my cabin to change into something more ethically correct for camp.


	11. Leo and the Unknown Demigod

**Leo**

Oh my gods. Oh my gods. Piper said yes. She's my girlfriend. Guess I'm not the seventh wheel anymore. Yeah! I walked around just gazing at camp half blood scenery. I was too happy to notice when I walked into Jason. "Hey Jason." I said in a tipsy voice, Piper's kiss hasn't worn off yet. "What's up with you?" He asked me not knowing I kissed his ex. "Nothing..." I still sounded really tipsy. "Let's get you to your cabin, you have free period right?" I nodded and followed him to my cabin.

"How do you open the door?" He asked me. We were inside the cabin but not in my workshop/bedroom. I sighed and lit the doorknob on fire. It lit up in red flames and opened. "How did you-" I interrupted him. "Open the door with fire? It's like the key to the door, but since no one else in the cabin can do that it's like my own personal key! I don't want my siblings messing with my blueprints and gadgets. By the way, I wouldn't try opening the door using a blowtorch or something because even that is not hot enough to open the door. It takes a _really _high temperature to open that door, and it would burn out a lot of things before getting hot enough." I told him like an Athena kid, if I was one. Ha, I can be smart. "Yeah, thanks for the lesson Leo." He said, "You sound a little better." "Yeah I am. You can go if you want to." I replied with a littleless of a drunken voice. The kiss power was starting to ware off. I sat down on one of the workbenches and after shutting the door since Jason was not making any move to leave. I called Buford over, my magical work-drawers/desk. It was a gift from my father. I pulled out some gears and started fumbling with them.

"Did _you_ need something, Jason?" I asked him not looking up from my work. "Well, I want to know what's going on between you and Piper." He said getting to the point. "Nothing much, like really Jason. Are you jealous of me?" I looked up from my mini robot making and stared at him. He said: "No." "Hades. You are!" I shouted at him surprisingly. "No. I'm not, Leo." He tired staying calm. But he's never calm when it come ago the topic of Piper. "You are, not admitt it." I teased him. "Whatever, I've argued with you like this before and it will take us forever to get to a solution." He replied trying to use breathing exercises to keep calm. "Admitt it." I stated knowing he would. "Yeah. Fine! I'm jealous. I'm jealous because you and Piper both have this best friend chemistry I will never have with her! How am I suppose to compete with that?!" He was yelling. I laughed and smiled. "She liked you better. Then you dumped her. Then I got her. If you weren't thinking of New Rome all the time tune you would've realized that Piper liked you better than me! If you realized that sooner, I wouldn't have a chance. But now the ball is in my court and you cannot do anything about it!" We were both shouting now. "Leo! You can't just _take_ someone else's girlfriend!" Jason was angry now.

"I didn't _take _her. _You _dumped her." I stated. We began arguing. Then came the fighting. Jason threw the first punch, I guess his Zeus side was coming through. His temper was getting the best of him, but I couldn't let him destroy my workshop that I spent years perfecting. So I stopped him. I encased him in a metallic cage that did not allow for any movement. It was more like vaccuming packing Jason in metal. He could still breathe and stuff thou, so it's not like he was going to die or anything. He probably was just uncomfortable. I quickly made a small sled to pull him in, it's not like I was going to carry him all the way to Chiron. I put him on the sled and started to pull him towards the Big House.

"Chiron! Chiron!" I shouted for him around the front right before the steps. Diyonsus came out instead. "What do you want Liam Verlac?" He asked me. "It's Leo Valdez, no whoever you just called." I said. "I don't care, now if that's all then I'll just-" I interrupted him. "No. Wait! I need some help..." I trailed off. "With?" He asked me and I pointed to Jason. "Well, bring him up here and we'll have a look at him." He turned and started to walk away. He turned back, "Are you coming or not?" He asked me. I rushed to pull Jason up the few porch steps. And I grabbed the sled to pull him into the Big House. "Interesting trap, Louis Valentine." He told me. "Thanks, and for the second time it's _Leo Valdez." _I told him. "Whatever. Chiron is talking with someone, wait here." I sat down at a spot by the ping pong table looking down at the vacuumed packed Jason Gr ace. I laughed at but I tried to contain it. And failed.

Chiron came our from his office and saw me with vaccummed Jason and sighed. I shrugged off the feeling that someone else was there and told Chiron what happened in the workshop a little earlier. He listened intently and was sighing and shaking his head by the end. "We better get Will or some other Apollo kid to come and help with this. There could be bruises. Or something worse. I've never seen this before..." He trailed off in thought, but people wouldn't notice it if they hadn't talked to him a lot. He snapped back his attention to me. But his eyes wandered back to his office where I think whoever he was talking to was waiting. I feel kind of bad to have taken Chiron away from whoever the demigod was, but I guess its okay.

"May. Could you come out please?" Chiron called to his office. A girl about mine, Jason's, and Piper's age popped her head from his office. "Yes Chiron?" She asked him politely. "I want you to meet Leo Valdez and Jason Grace." Chiron said. Her eyes widened when she saw us. "The two from the prophecy of seven?" I nodded and she gasped. "You're famous!" She shouted surprised. "Why do you need me?" She asked. "We need you to help Jason with his..."Chiron shook his head, "metal vacuum problem." He nodded towards the metallic 'statue' Jason. "Oh." She said. And helped me take Jason to the infirmary. Chiron left us to the work.

I began working on unlatching the metal from his skin, it took a lot of heat but I knew it wouldn't burn him. "How did this happen?" May asked me. "We got in a fight in my workshop." I replied continuing to work on unlatching. "Oh." She said her gaze drifting off into space. I chuckled a little and lifted off the top half of the metal. "Whoa. That was fast." She said. "It's probably because I designed this." I said. "Yeah, that's probably why." She replied. Jason still couldn't move yet so we began unlatching the other half. "I haven't seen you around camp, are you new?" I asked her. "Yeah. Sort of." She said. "Who's your godly parent?" I asked her the typical question. "I don't know. I'm still unclaimed." She said. I gasped at that. She's like our age but isn't claimed?

"Who do you think your godly parent is?" I asked her, "Or who do you want it to be?" I continued to question her. "I don't know. I just know I don't want it to be Hephaestus or Zeus." She said. Thunder rumbled in the background. "How come?" I asked her. "The Hephaestus cabin is great and the Zeus family is welcome to anyone willing." I stated. We stopped trying to get Jason out. "Are you staying in the Hermes cabin, then?" I asked her. "No. I'm staying at the Big House." She answered. "How long have you been at camp?" I asked her. "Like a week or two, I'm always running errands for Chiron and Diyonsus so I'm not really bored." She told me calmly. "That's good." I told her. "Yeah." She looked down at her hands.

I thought I saw a tear drop, so I moved closer to her. She began crying and I held her. She stopped and look up at me with tear stained eyes. Her eyes were continuously changing color, but not in the Iris-demigod way. One second it was sea-green like a child of Poseidon, another it was grey like a child of Athena. Her hair glowed differently as well. Under this light it glowed a warm earthy brown like a Demeter-demigod and the next it was a dirty blonde like some of those in the Apollo cabin. She could be in any cabin, really. I have no idea why cabin he could be in. Only, her eyes never became the elctric blue color the Zeus kids have; or her facial expression she wears does not become one of those known from the Hephaestus cabin. So I ruled out Hephaestus and Zeus, Hestia, and Artemis.

"We'd better get Jason out of this..." I started to continue the work on Jason. In a few minutes of mine and May's hardwork, he was out. He frowned at the two of us. "You couldn't have done that sooner?" He asked us. I laughed, "nope!" I popped the 'p' and he playfully punched me in the arm. I faked feeling hurt and turned my attention to May with a sad face. "Jason! That's not nice!" She said in a motherly tone. "But-" May interrupted him. "No. Jason Grace. Hitting people is bad, hitting monsters is okay thou. But hitting people is bad." She waved her finger at him and I hid behind May. I began making faces and when May turned back to me, I had an angelic expression. After her mini rant of 'hitting people is bad' we all burst out laughing. I couldn't help it! And they both slapped me on my arms. "I thought hitting people was bad." I stated and we laughed some more.

Chiron came in and looked at the three of us laughing. He hadnt noticed Piper wasn't here, "Piper. Why did you come?" He asked May. She turned towards him. "Hi Chiron!" She smiled brightly. "Oh. Sorry. How's Jason's condition? From what I observe, he's doing well." He said. "Yeah. I think so." I said. We were handed some ambrosia and gave it to Jason. He faintly glowed and said, "I'm fine. I better get to my next class." He said and got up and left without being stopped. "I'll need to talk to you later!" He called after Jason. "And you too." He pointed to me. "I guess that's my cue to go. Bye May." I told her and walked out. Chiron whispered, "After dinner." I nodded and left.


	12. The Mind of May and Another Incident

**This is just going to be a peek into the mind of May. Hope you enjoy! Please forgive for any past or future errors! **

**May**

It's been awhile since I've seen another demigod. Most of the time, I am stuck here, in the boring big house which actually is _really _big. There were about three or so floors, the middle (ground) floor being the one where the infirmary was, the top being where the attic was and the stuff demigods brought back from quests. And then there's the basement. Most people don't know about the basement, it's probably the coolest place at camp. Just saying. On underground floor, there's Argus the camp's security office, a few rooms one of which is occupied by me, and a mini training facility, and to top that all off, there's like a whole civilization that's thriving underground there. There's billions of books which line the walls and cover nearly every inch of the free space down there.

There's ley lines that cross under camp Halfblood, it's awesome. Who would've known one building could be so cool? The ley lines are like transportation lines which allow people who known how to use them travel to places all around the world. Chiron uses it a lot to see others and almost constantly away, but always comes back before I can even decide to move from my underground room to the ground floor, or whenever someone needs him. It's like he has a sixth or seventh sense for whenever someone is calling for, or needing him. It would be pretty cool if it weren't for that was the only reason why I hadn't been above ground since today. He sends me on those ley lines thou, for errands and stuff. It's pretty cool to be in New York one moment but then be transported to Paris, Beijing, or anywhere for that matter, in a matter of seconds. There's also the issue of random people demanding to see Chiron popping up randomly and waking me from my sleep with all the screaming. But I can deal with that, I guess.

I really liked talking with Leo and Jason today. The two of them seem to be close, but who's Piper? They both had a sort of frozen face when Chiron mentioned her name. Is she an ex or something? Weird, I'm getting jealous over someone _I've never met. _That's odd, right? Well, I mean odd by demigods standards. I wonder who's my godly parent, I've never known. I brought back to camp by this saytr, I think his name was Grover or something. And brought me to straight to the big house, not even pausing to talk to his obvious friends. And then he sat me down in this chair in Chiron's office and then they were arguing about something. I wasn't really listening at that time, I wish I was thou. That would make things a little easier and I would know more, I think. I don't even know who my parents are, they died when I was really young and I've been all over the place bouncing between orphanages in the US. I finally landed in an orphanage in New York a few months ago. The school I went to in New York was okay, I guess. It taught the regular curriculum and I had little trouble.

It was all going well until PE once day. That day in PE changed my life. That was maybe, I don't know, a few weeks ago. The opposing team had us almost finished. We were playing dodgeball that day, one of the only things I can do well in PE. There were only two of us left, against ten plus people. My best friend, Amelia, was fighting alongside by me. We pummeled every person in range. Soon there were only three people left on the other team. It was all going well, but then a monster had to come and ruin it. At that moment I didn't know what it was, I just knew I had to grab something pointy. I dropped the ball I was holding and scanned the room for a weapon. I didn't find one. But that didn't matter, Amelia had a sword. It came from no where! She's pretty cool that way. She tossed me it and pulled a dagger from her side. Where she kept it on her PE uniform, I have no idea. We battled the monster together. I do not recall what monster it was thou. I moved on my own, I had no idea what was happening until we killed it. It was pretty cool and then I realized I had no training, so how had I killed it? Instinct? I don't know but afterwards I was taken to camp and met Chiron. Amelia turned out to be a saytr and so, there's my trip to camp. I haven't seen her since. I haven't explored the rest of camp either. Just the big house. I was a "special case" Chiron said, I couldn't go to the Hermes cabin like the other demigods. Not being claimed yet? _That's special. _I think it's just weird and it's eating me up inside that I don't know who my godly parent is. And I can't do anything about it. I haven't met any other demigods, except Leo, Jason, and the few kids who stay overnight in the infirmary when Chiron isn't there.

I hope I'm claimed soon. The conch blew, I quickly prayed to all the gods: Olympians and minor gods; and I left to get my dinner from Chiron before settling down with a book (which just so happens to be _City of Bones _by Cassaandra Clare, I'm reading it for the fifth or so time).

* * *

**Jason**

What's with Leo? Why did he get so annoyed earlier, encasing me in whatever the Hades was that.

"Hey Jason." It was Percy, why does he have to come in at this time? Does he have the best or the worst timing ever?

"Hey Perce." I told tiredly.

"What's wrong?" He asked me, I guess he could see through my tiredness?

"Nothing." I told him. I started walking towards the swords arena, I need to clear my mind. I set a brisk pace; Percy was jogging to keep up with me.

"Come on, tell me." He was half begging.

"Perce, its fine." I rolled my eyes. "Really," I flashed a weak smile, "I'm fine."

We reached the swords arena and I pulled out my sword. Percy did the same. "If I beat you in a duel, will you tell me then?" He asked.

"Uh...Okay." I said and we began our duel.

The sound of swords clashing rang through the arena. I could feel everyone's eyes on us. A mini tornado, a mini hurricane, and lightning flashed all around us. I knew that it was getting out of control. One of us has to end it soon. I hoped that it really wasn't going to be me, I wouldn't know how to end it. Luckily, or sadly I don't know, Chiron stopped us.

"That's enough you two." Chiron pulled us apart, "Let's go." He lead us to the Big House.

Sitting us down across from us, he sighed. "Honestly I did not expect for Jason, Praetor of New Rome, to cause this much trouble in one week." He shook his head. "What's the reason behind this?"

I shook my head. "I don't know," I shrugged.

Chiron sighed again, "Until you can get yourself under control again, you are not allowed to join with any of the other campers in: camp fires, camp activities _including _capture the flag, and quests."

I frowned, "Really?" He nodded. I crossed my arms, "Fine." I got up and walked towards my cabin, neither of them stopped me.

**Chiron**

"Do you know what has happened, Percy?" I looked over at the other chair. Percy was staring at Jason's retreating figure.

"No, he was going to tell me if I won, thou." He stated simply.

"I don't know how it would have ended, it seemed clear to me that it was going to end badly."

"How badly?" Percy's eyes widened.

"A month-"

"A MONTH IN THE INFIRMARY?!" He was shouting.

"At least-"

"AT LEAST?!" Percy's eyes were popped form his head, "Hades..." he cursed.

"Do you know why Jason's behavior is like this?" I asked him.

He shook his head, "I think he broke up with Piper, maybe that's why?"

"I do not think that's all." I told him.

"Chiron?" May came in. "Oh sorry, I didn't know you had someone here..." She looked down. "I'll just go," she pointed around the corner. I nodded.

"Wait," Percy called to her. She came back. "What's your name?"

She looked at me, as if asking for permission. I waved my hand. She took it as approval.

"I'm May, and you?" She extended her hand.

"Percy," He reached over and grasped her hand, "nice to meet you."

"I'll just go, then." May dashed out the door, probably headed towards her room.

"Who's her godly parent?" Percy asked.

"That is not important right now. Do you, or do you not, know why Jason is acting this way? He used to be such a good kid, not causing trouble, keeping strictly to the rules..." I trailed off into memories of other children of Zeus, or Jupiter.

"Chiron?!" Percy half shouted at me.

"Yes?" I looked at him forgetting what we were talking about.

"I don't know why Jason's acting like this. Can I go?" He asked.

I nodded and he left. I turned around in my chair and gazed at the window.

"Chiron?" A voice asked.

I turned back around and saw May standing there, "Yes?" I said pleasantly.

"When will I be claimed?" She asked with freightened eyes. May took a seat.

"I don't know, May. Hopefully soon." I gave her a warming smile. She wasn't warmed. "May, you know how busy the gods are, one of them will claim you."

"I know. I'm just tired of waiting." She flopped down into a chair.

"Paitience is a virtue, May." She nodded. "Get ready for dinner, I will bring it down for you soon. Okay?" I gave her a half smile. She nodded again and left the room.

I reached to pull open one of my many desk drawers. Inside were drachmas and a water bottle. "Oh Iris, goddess of messages and rainbows, please except my offering. Zeus, king of Olympus, 600th floor of the Empire State Building, New York, New York." The message came to show Zeus. "King Zeus."

"Huh? Oh Chiron, how are things going at camp?" He asked trying to come up with small talk and postpone any bad news to come.

"It is the usual, Zeus. But May, when will she be claimed. She has been isolated from the other campers long enough." I begged.

"Do you not know who her godly parent is?" He was getting angry.

"No." I stated flatly.

"What a fool!" He laughed. "Do you not see her eyes? Always changing. Do you not see her hair? Always changing. What is always changing, Chiron? What is always changing?"

"Is not everything changing, Zeus?" I replied.

"Not everything is changed this much." He sighed.

I knew who her godly parent is. "So he will not claim her, then?" I asked hopefully.

"No, he will. And she will be scorned and separated. He has been waiting for the moment, even I know that, Chiron. He will claim her when everyone can see! Not just you. It will be a mess, be prepared. She will have to keep her room there thou, no need to make a new cabin..." Zeus spoke.

"But, will she not be lonely? Be isolated?" I pleaded.

"That is the point, Chiron. He will do what has been done to him to his daughter. That way, or so he thinks, will make sure she will become like him. Do not let this happen, understand? She will be needed soon, Apollo foretold." Zeus lectured on. I nodded.

"Very well," I bowed my head.


	13. Dinner

**Leo**

Oh gods. It's dinner. _Dinner. Before the campfire, after dinner, a meeting with Chiron. _Joy. I frowned.

"What's wrong?" Nadia asked me, one of my siblings.

"Nothing." I said as we walked together towards the pavilion. I spotted Piper. "Piper!" I screamed towards her. I left my sister and raced towards her. "Hey Piper." I say, trying to act cool.

She laughs, "Hey Leo," and smiles. I grab her hand and drag her into the pavilion. We do the routine, get food, sacrifice, and sit. We sat together, _to Hades for anyone who cares. _

I smiled down at her and at my food. I started chomping down on my food as I saw Chiron walk in. He gives me an I-see-you-you-need-to-talk-with-me-look and I shivered. That look means I'm in trouble, which naturally I already knew.

**Jason**

I walked into the pavilion, looking around for people I knew. Instead, I saw Chiron looking at me. He gave me an I-see-you-you-need-to-talk-with-me-look. I sighed and gave him a slight nod. I glanc around the pavilion again, I saw Leo and Piper sitting together! They were breaking the rules, but Chiron didn't do anything about it. Why is that? Sighing, I did the usual and sat down at my table.

**May**

I know I'm not suppose to interact with the other demigods, but I really wanted to see what it's like on the pavilion with everyone else. It's hard not getting what you want. "Hey May." I jumped. Behind me was Perseus-I mean Percy-Jackson.

"Hi Percy." I replied back nervously.

"Where are you going to sit?" He asked concerned.

"I'm not hungry." I lied.

"Not hungry? Huh. And here I thought people came to the pavilion for food." He said sarcasticly.

"Yeah..." I paused, "I'm just going to go." I began making my way ack towards the big house. I'd only gone a few steps before Percy grabbed me from behind.

"You have to be afraid of me," he gave me a warming smile, "Come sit with me at the Poseidon table. Kay?"

I slowly nodded already knowing I wouldn't be able to get away. We did the 'routine' although it wasn't my routine. When we got to the sacrificing fire, I sacrificed my food to Zeus. I hoped he would know who my godly parent is. We sat down at Percy's table.

"Hey Wise Girl." Percy smiled as Annabeth sat down alongside him.

"Who's that, Seaweed Brain?" She asked.

"Her?" He pointed his fork at me. Annabeth nodded and rolled her eyes. "That's May."

She stuck out her hand to me, "Nice to meet you May. I'm Annabeth Chase, daughter of Athena."

I took her hand, "Very pleasured to meet you Annabeth, I have heard many great things about you." I blushed, everyone knew Annabeth Chase. And I got to meet her!

She laughed, "What have you heard about me?"

"Only great things." I said.

"What are the bad things?" Percy asked with a smirk.

"Nice play Perce," Annabeth leaned over and kissed Percy on the cheek.

I just smiled and looked away awkwardly. I had already finished my food and got up to put my tray away. Then with my luck, Chiron spotted me. He hustled over to me so fast, I nearly tipped my tray.

"May?! What are you doing here?" He was furious and was trying not to yell.

"I'm heading back, right now." I tell him.

He sighed, "Whats done is done. Just hurry back, please."

I rushed back to big house, back to my room.

**Leo**

I gave Jason a look, I think he understood it. We both seemed done with our food and we had just seen May rush out of the pavilion. Wasting little time, I said bye to Piper and walked over to Chiron. Jason and I got there at the same time.

"Hello boys. Accompany me to the big house, please." Chiron said as a quests but we knew it wasn't up for debate. We walked silently over.

"Take a seat, Leo and Jason." Chiron said as he closes the door in his office.

"Do the two of you want to explain the incidents?" He asked.

Jason and I shared a look, I made an effort to go first. "I don't know why these a happening, uh-sir."

"What he means is that, the incidents are random to us. We do not understand why these 'incidents' are occurring." Jason added. I nodded accordingly.

Chiron had a thinking face on. "Why do you think these 'incidents' are happening?"

"Because we're clumsy?" I asked nervously.

"I think it's because..." Jason trailed off in thought.

"I believed it is due to the fact of stress." Chiron finalized.

I nodded my understanding.

"Chiron, sir, why does stress have a role in this?" Jason was confused.

"It's because, Jason, that stress can lead to angry which most of the time leads to lashing out. Which what the two of you did, unfortunately to each other." Chiron explained.

I recognized an Iris message forming in the corner of the room, "Chiron, you have mail."

He looked at me confused until he saw I was pointing to the still forming Iris message. It was Zeus.

"Chiron," Zeus started, but then he saw Jason and I in the background. He gave us a furious glance and Chiron shooed us away.

"So what was that message all about?" I asked Jason when we go to the porch.

"I don't know something important, that's for sure." Jason replied.

He turned and seemed like he was heading back to his cabin, "Where are you going, what about the campfire?" I asked him.

"I've been suspended." He sighed sadly.

I rac up and smiled at him, putting an arm around him I said: "Jason, lets have some fun in my workshop tonight."


	14. Claiming

**Chiron**

"That girl! That girl! She dares to pray to me? What is the meaning of that? She even made an offering!" Zeus was screaming.

"I do not know what you mean." I replied perplexed.

"How do you not know? She used the fire at the camp!" Zeus' face was growing a darker red.

"Zeus, please calm down. Nothing will come out of anger." I tried pleading with him, it didn't work.

"No. You centaur cannot tell the King of Olympus, The Lord of the skies, what to do." Zeus boasted. "Now, when will she be claimed?" He asked.

I thought, _Oh, so now you want me to talk? _"I do not know, Zeus." From the doorway I could see Jason and Leo leaving.

"Chiron, have entrusted you with this responsibility. If you cannot handle it, then we shall move her." Zeus was stern.

"Zeus, that would not be good for anyone." I told him.

"Where can we put that daughter of-" Zeus started.

"Chiron, I'm sorry I-" May came in. "Oh, I'm so sorry! I'm so sorry Chiron and Lord Zeus. I'll go." She backed out.

Zeus' eyes bulged. "And here, you let her roam free?! What is the meaning of this?!"

Zeus freaked out. After nearly an hour of his screaming, he calmed down even enough for me to explain.

"Lord Zeus, she has not been technically able to 'roam free' as you put it. She has been restricted to the Big House, and she can only stay within these walls." I stated finally.

"Chiron, be prepared. She will be claimed tomorrow. Apollo has foreseen it." Zeus warned ne.

I nodded slowly. "Very well."

"It will happen when the sun is high up in the sky, nothing will prevent this." Zeus sighed.

"What will happen when she is claimed?"

"If the camp accepts her, she will stay in the Big House like before but will be able to roam around the camp like any camper only if she swears on the River Styx to never betray the gods. If she is not accepted, she will be sent to Lupa and then Camp Jupiter." Zeus explained like I should have already known that.

"Lord Zeus, I no all of these aspects. I do believe it is in our best interest to-"

"In our best interest to keep her there, at Camp Half-blood?" I nodded slowly. "No, if she is _not _accepted, which is what I believe in, then she will be sent with my son Jason to Camp Jupiter. That is no longer up for debate."

I sighed, "But Lord Zeus-"

"No. I would be prepared thou, Apollo has foreseen it to happen very soon. Very soon." Zeus disrupted the Iris message.

"What am I going to do now?" I sighed and leaned back into my chair. "Oh well..." I eased back into my chair

"The campfire!" My back stiffened. I walked out of the Big House and down toward the campfire pit. I smiled, I knew May was there and thought I wouldn't notice her. I let her talk and interact with them.

**BOOM!**

I think this is what immortals would call as a demi-titan claiming. Above May there was a scythe. And not just any scythe, Kronos' scythe. From the looks of some of the campers, the ones who face Kronos himself, noticed the resemblance as well. I sighed again, these surprise are not good for me.

"Her is May, a claimed demigod." I stated to the campers. Most of them smiled, a few cheered, most most clapped with confused faces. They have seen almost every single claiming of the gods and goddesses, but they have never seen this symbol.

"Although she is not like us, _not exactly _like us, we will treat her the same as we treat the other new demigods."

"What do you mean, Chiron?" Percy asked.

"I mean, she is not technically a demigod, she is a demi-titan. I assume _all _of you will treat her with as much respect as any other camper. She, May, is now a camper here at Camp Half-blood."

"Wait, so, who is her titan parent?" Percy was still confused.

"I believe most of you could easily guess it," I smiled and locked as with Annabeth. From my look, I know she would explain it to Percy later. He was sometimes slow with these things. "Well, shall we start the songs?"

The Apollo shakily began the songs, but luckily it quickly progressed to the usual up-beat tune.

"Chiron," May began. I waited for her to speak again. "I..."

"Do not worry May, you will be staying in the Big House like before. It will something of your cabin for now." I smiled at her, but her the worry lines in her face did not disappear. "You will also participate in the different activities offered by the cabin, like any other camper. You will be treated as any other camper and be given the same responsibilities."

Her worry-lines lessened. "What about meals?"

"You will get your own table, just like any other camper. Soon enough thou, you will make friends and will most likely either sit with another table or have your table filled."

"Oh..." She said.

"If you have any other questions, come to me. You know where I will be."

"Thank you, Chiron." She left to join Leo.


	15. Campfire

**BTW THANK YOU TO ALL WHO HAS REVIEWED!**

* * *

"Wow, that's pretty big."

"Is she mean?"

"What's going to happen now?"

"I bet she's angry at us."

"Do you think she'll hurt us, kill us?"

I heard the whispers going around while making my way back to Leo. He was reliable, in a way. He never left his friends, not judgmental, and he knew exactly what to say when I got back.

"Hey," I smiled as I took my seat back. Piper eyed me oddly, she probably wondered how I knew Leo.

"Wow, that's pretty big, right? I mean like its a big thing to be a demi-titan, right?" Leo looked amazed.

"Yeah..." I rubbed my neck shyly.

"Oh, I don't mean it in a bad way! It's so cool! I've never met a child of-I mean a demi-titan- before! So, how about telling me your secrets to time," Leo raised his eyebrows at me.

I giggled, "I don't know what you mean," I said while batting my eyelashes furiously.

We burst into a fit of laughter, and I could tell everyone's eyes were on us, the demi-titan and the friend.

"So, demi-titan, ehh?" One of the Stoll sat down next to me.

"Yeah, and?" I replied back.

"Ooo, this girl's got sass." The other Stoll called trying to be funny.

I tried keeping a straight face, "Yeah, got a problem?"

"Nah, no problem here," a Stoll pointed to himself.

"Or here, either." The other pointed to himself.

I rolled my eyes with amusement.

They both smiled at me, and bowed. "So, now, you're on our to-prank list. Be prepared! Be warned!" The moved their arms in what I assumed to be a ghostly manner. I laughed.

"You dare laugh at us?" They got into my face as the pointed to themselves. "At you?" The said in unison while pointing to each other.

"As we said before, be prepared! Be cautious. You never know when its going to hit cha'." They disappeared in a cloud of smoke leaving me with coughs. I smiled and was laughing. I could tell everyone else was too.

"OH! I get it now!" Percy said a little too loudly. We all turned our attention over to him as he turned red with embarrassment. "Uhh..."

"Oh for Hades' sake, just continue with the campfire. We don't have a lot of time left as it is," Annabeth covered for Percy.

"What would I do without my Wise Girl?" I heard Percy say.

"You're welcome Seaweed Brain," I heard Annabeth reply.

I smiled silently to myself. "How do you know Leo?" Piper asked me from the other side of him.

"I saw him in the Big House and introduced myself."

"Why was he there?" Obviously this chick, Piper, didn't what's what with Leo and Jason.

"He got injuried."

"Oh." Piper scrunched up her face probably thinking about the last time Leo got injured enough to be sent to the Big House.

"It was no big deal, Pipes" Leo explained. "I just had some trouble with-"

"With who, Valdez?" Piper looked a little angry.

"Calm down," I tried, "it was nothing really."

"Yeah, just a little burns and cuts, nothing out of the ordinary, for me that is." Piper relaxed a little bit.

"If it was ordinary, then why did you go?" Piper's relaxed moment vanished from her features. She was truly worried about him.

"It was Jason-" Leo was interrupted.

"Jason?!" Piper looked furious now. I saw her trying her best to cope with this and not explode in front of everyone.

"He just got a little 'hung-up' and I needed some help with it, so I took him over to the Big House-" He was interrupted again.

"And that's where you met her." Piper concluded.

"It's May," I gave a hand to shake. She didn't accept.

I gave up trying to enter Leo's and Piper's conversation. It seemed to be progressing more personal. I didn't want too awkwardly sit there if they were to make-out or something. A flash of blue eyes caught mine. It was Jason and I knew it. I said a quick goodbye from Leo and went to go and join him. He was sitting by himself on the benches closest to the Zeus cabin.

"Hi Jason, can I join you?" I asked politely.

"Yeah sure." He said absentmindedly.

"What's on your mind?" I could tell something was bothering him.

"It's nothing really, just that..." He trailed off into his thoughts.

Suddenly, he turned himself to me. "Do you ever feel as if everything you've ever known was a lie?" He shook his head, "Sorry, I just-"

I smiled lightly at him, "Its fine. I _was _the one who asked you to open-up to me."

"Yeah...I don't do this much often-"

"I can tell." I interrupted. "First, why don't you open up to someone, like Piper or Leo?"

"It's easier to talk to someone who I think went through the same sort of thing as me. Losing their memory and such..."

"Oh, wait-how did you know that?"

"I see it in your eyes and body language. It's something I have a talent for, reading people I mean. It sort of comes with the job description, being able to tell if someones' lying just by their speech and such."

"Oh, I guess that makes sense." I thought about it for a little bit. "How do you know if I'm trustworthy or not?"

"Like I said, I read people. I know you're trustworthy from your actions." He stated as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Anyways, back to the question." I said.

"Right."

"I guess I do feel that way, sometimes. I never really felt like I had a home, you know?"

"Yeah, I know how you feel." Jason said staring off into the night sky.

I mimicked him. "My childhood wasn't much of one. I don't really remember anything of it. It's just a blur."

"What about after that, like teen-years?" Jason turned his head towards me slightly.

"I know this may sound ironic, but its the truth, I don't have a good memory. I don't remember much from my early teens. I only clearly remember the back along time ago when I thought I was mortal."

"Hmmm..." He mumbled.

"What?" I said will fixing my seating position. My leg was falling asleep.

"Oh, I just find it interesting how there's another person like me who has unaccounted for time." He gazed back at the sky. "You know, I think I'll miss this place."

"What do you mean?" I was genuinely curious.

"I'm leaving, tomorrow night I think, for Camp Jupiter. Know where that is?"

"Yeah, west coast." I nodded and turn myself back toward the sky.

"I just don't know how to tell them."

"Who? Leo and Piper?" I tilted my head towards Leo and Piper sitting down in the first row.

I saw him nod slightly, "Yeah."

"Just tell them, better to saw goodbye than leaving things hanging, right?"

"Mmhmmm," He sat back up with his elbows on his knees to hold his head up. "I'm going to head in now, it was nice talking to you."

"You too." I said as he walked away. I watched his retreating figure until he got in to his cabin and I went back to the Big House.


	16. Jason's Confession

It was breakfast the next morning after that interesting claiming.

"Piper," I called to her.

"Hey Sparky," she smiled at me.

My heart fluttered, "I'm going back-"

"WHAT?!"

"Yeah, Camp Jupiter is a mess and I need to-"

"Yeah, I know. You're praetor and everything. I'll be fine. Here. Without you."

"Are you sure? I could always-"

"They need you more than I do, and you know that."

"I know, I'll miss you thou."

"When are you leaving?"

"Tonight." I stated.

She face froze and the smile was wiped off her face. "Oh, that's great." She gave me a smile I know was faked.

"I need to go so..." I gave Piper a questioning glance, one meaning: let's talk later. She nodded. I stalked off to my cabin, to pack. Again.

* * *

**Piper**

Jason was leaving? Leaving me?! How could he...well he could do whatever he wanted. He's not my boyfriend or anything. I should really be caring about Leo now, thou. Even if we seem to be "dating" we haven't really done much. It's Leo after all.

"Hey Piper!" Leo saw me and smiled,But it faded. "Eh, why are you crying Pipes?"

I hadn't realized I was crying, "I...I...I don't know, Leo. I don't know."

Leo gave me a warming smile. "Come to my cabin," He held my hand and led me off.

He sat me down on his bunker-bed in his workshop. "I want to show you this." He moved his hand in a large sweep showing me...


	17. Leo

He showed me a prototype of a dragon, a miniature mechanical dragon. Like Argo, like a mini pet Argo. I sucked in breath surprised, once for the fact that its a mechanical dragon, a second for the fact its seems to be the same type as Argo- you know, the one that went crazy-and a third time, for the fact that I was probably the first (other than Leo) to see this amazement.

"Oh, Leo, its so-" I stopped, what was I suppose to say, really I should be with Jason; after all, he's leaving tonight. "We should be with Jason, thou, shouldn't we?" My eyes watered a little bit.

"What, why?" Leo asked me.

"He's leaving tonight, Leo. To Camp Jupiter." I stated flatly, his expression didn't change.

"Okay." He stated.

**Leo**

I like Piper and all, but really, talking about Jason? He is my friend and all, but I don't want to hear about him ALL the time. Which is what's happening. Jason this, Jason that, its like Jason is still around us even when he's not. Why bring him up? He's just going back, he's done it before. But maybe its different, only because there is no reason to come back. Only to keep "good relations" or something like that.

Honestly, he's whinny, annoying, and super boring. All he talks about is camp, camp JUPITER. Not Half-blood. He complains about how he wants to back to the fifth cohort, how Piper isn't right for him or something close to that (he only told me), and I could tell he hated it here. He misses his military life style, and I don't know why. Jason's not normal, never was. Always the military man, but with little authority in Camp Half-blood. He misses the power, who wouldn't? And Reyna too? Probably still likes her.

"Leo," Piper stopped. I shook my head at her. "Leo-" She stopped again, coming closer to me, taking my hand.

"I'm sorry?" She was confused. I think she thought it was her fault, but I guess in a way it is her fault. But she doesn't know why its her fault, maybe just a little bit. Really, it wasn't her fault that I was getting annoyed.

"It's nothing, let's go find Jason okay?" I asked with a fake smile. I don't want to make Piper sad, never.

"I'm glad you understand, Leo." She smiled and left me.

I sighed, "Gods." I covered my eyes and laid back in my bed. I slept for awhile and dreamed.

_"Hey Leo!" Piper called to me._

_"Hey Pipsqueak," I called with a frown._

_"What's wrong?" Jason called. _

_"Nothing," I faked a smiled. "Let's go to prank the pops."_

_"What happened, Leo?" Piper told me._

_"I'm fine, really." I told them, but I wasn't. I thought about Jason's and Piper's relationship. I liked Piper, even back then, but what was I suppose to do? Jason was my best bud, best. How could I betray him like that? Ask Piper? Please she likes Jason, and vice versa, now if only Jason got the guts..._

_"Oh, okay then!" Piper smiled. Her smile, beautiful as ever. It made me smile brighter too, less fake. _

_We walked off and planned the prank. We're gonna fill they girls' shampoo with glue, a classic. Piper helped snag the bottles. _

_"Ah! My hair!" One of them called. _

_"Hilarious," Piper smiled. _

_"Your welcome," I bowed. We all laughed. _

I woke up. Ah the good old days, back at school. I actually miss that place, miss the pranks and 'punishments', hilarious.

"Gods," I frowned. An hour nap. Soon, Jason will go but no difference for me. Jason probably left already, but go see the damage.

I walked out of my cabin and saw it was still night. Everything was quiet thou, eerily quiet. Where are the harpies? It about ten of so. I checked my watch, 9:30. Glancing around, I headed toward the Big House. Where else would I go?

"Hey Chiron," I called in as I walked inside.

"Ah, Leo," He wheeled by me.

"Were you expecting me?" I asked him.

"May told me you would be coming," Chiron spoke.

"She did?" I asked.

"Yes, she did," He said.

"Where is she?" I wanted to see May, I haven't talked to her in awhile.

"Gone," Chiron said.

"Gone? What do you mean, gone?" I need to talk to her, there's something different about her. Something special.

"She will leave with Jason, they're about to go now," Chiron said.

I ran out to the border and saw them: May, Jason, and Piper. Jason and Piper were saying goodbye and May was just standing there.

"May!" I called to her and caught up to her.

"Hey Leo," She smiled at me.

"You're leaving?" She's cool, awesome to talk to and everything.

"Yeah, I don't really have a choice," May said.

"Aw, then, uh, call?" I handed her a pouch full of drachmas, I pulled it from my tool belt.

She smiled. "Sure, I'll whenever?"

I nodded, and she sat down in the truck, out of my view. Jason got in and they drove off.

At that time I thought she was going to come back, but she wasn't.

Sometimes, in the weeks after, I wondered why she never called. Why she never told me anything about her life there. Something's wrong, something's off.

"Chiron!" I walked into the Big House.

"Hello Leo," He said.

"Chiron, I want to go to Camp Jupiter. Something's wrong," I told him, really I begged him.

"Leo, you know that you can't. Not after what happened when you first arrived," Chiron said. I frowned.

"Chiron, something is wrong. I know it."

"As do I, Leo, but it will not happen."

"Why?" I need to know.

"Because we cannot interfere with the Romans, not too much."

"But-"

"No," Dionysus walked in.


	18. Leaving to Camp Jupiter

"I have to go, Chiron. You don't understand. Dionysus please let me go." I pleaded with them for what seemed like hours, but really it was around two minutes.

"If only there was a quest..." Chiron began.

"Yes! I'll just give Rachel a call..." I trailed off as I walked out of the big house. I looked around fore Percy, he'd definitely have her number.

He was smiling and laughing with Annabeth as they walked from the beach. "PERCY!" I called to him an ran over.

"Yeah?" He swiveled his head to my direction. "Leo," he smiled at me.

"I need to talk to Rachel. Is there anyway for her to come here or me there?" I asked him quickly.

"Actually, she said she would be coming soon..." Percy looked up and thought to himself, he whispered to himself, "When was it?" A practically visual light bulb later, he said, "Yeah tomorrow...tomorrow."

"Really?" I got excited, well not really, just extremely hyper.

"Mhmm," Percy agreed. Annabeth waved goodbye to me as she led Percy to the beach. He was pretty dazed and distracted.

"YES!" I shouted loud enough for the whole camp to hear. I heard some Aphrodite girls snicker and I pointed my hand guns at them. They turned away, disgusted.

Smiling, I ran to my cabin and sat down. With my ADHD acting up, a robot was created by yours truly. And also, a multitude of metal flowers were spread among my work table. Isn't it a necessity to give flowers to girls and that stuff? Why buy one (or get one from the Demeter cabin) that lasts only a mere month when there are ones just as beautiful (made of metal) for free?

**Rachel Elizabeth Dare**

I'm on my way to New York. I was in California so I won't be there until tomorrow morning, maybe around lunch. It was getting late...sleep. Need sleep...sleep...sleep...zzz...zzz...zzzz...zzzzzzz zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

**Jason**

Nothing happened at all on the way to camp. We got there at like four am. Reyna was there waiting for me. We also introduced May to the fifth legion. She was now part of my legion. Its great. And I'm still praetor. Gods I'm tired. Octavian went on a rampage while I was gone-tearing up a lot of stuffed animals. He stopped for awhile. But yesterday he started it again, he says, "The gods are trying to tell me something!" I don't believe him. Okay, time to sleep so we can officially enter May into the fifth legion at around noon when we're both well rested.

**Octavian**

I haven't slept in days-weeks...Apollo is trying to relay information me. But I can't tell what it is yet. Every time I close my eyes I see that haunting shadow of that Leo Valdez, son of Vulcan. He wouldn't be in any legion, that's for sure. Valdez would probably be cast even after he apologized for the cannons of the Argo II on camp. Taking another swig of coffee, I looked down at the stuffing of the animals in front of me. It started taking shape. And I consulted the prophecy books close to me. Something wasn't right thou; something's blocking my sight-AHHHHH. I fell to the floor and held my head in my hands. Headaches came frequently now, I don't know how to handle it.

My cousin walked in, "OCTAVIAN! ARE YOU ALRIGHT?" She raced to my side and touched my face.

I didn't answer, I only cringed from her. Sliding back across the floor, I hit the wall and my back arched. Something hit the small of my back. I screamed in pain-and that doesn't happen often. My cousin knelt down beside me, trying to comfort me-I don't know. She tried holding me down and called for help, but I grabbed her arm. The words, "Don't, please don't," escaped my lips in a whisper. She-I guess I should her name-Rosalinda, Rose, quieted and just held me down. But Reyna walked in. She heard Rose's voice and came in on Rose holding me down.

"What happened?" Reyna, I knew she didn't love me, asked with a tint of care in her voice.

Rose didn't know what happened, she said, "I don't know. I walked in on him just laying there. And then he was thrown against the wall. And was pushed over here..." she paused, "I really don't know what happened...and, I." She stopped talking.

Reyna sighed and looked down at me. I guess I blushed a little bit and it light the tiniest smile on her face. And then I went into a fit of convulsions. By the end of it, there was blood in a small ring around me, Reyna and Rose standing beside the entry arch, and blood splatters over me. Taking my time, I stood up and stretched out-I looked normal. As a result of standing up, light headed, I fell backward, eyes closed, and hit the floor. Hard. I passed out as the visions came.

**Third person** **POV**

Octavian's eyes lightened with a bright white light as the visions began. Reyna gave Rose a shy smile a whispered in her ear, "Let's go. Leave him." Rosalinda tried protesting, but she couldn't with the praetor. Eventually, she gave in, and the pair of girls walked out of the room together.

Inside Octavian's vision, he saw Apollo. "God Apollo," Octavian said and bowed.

"Octavian?! Man. I haven't seen you in ages!" Apollo put an arm around Octavian and lifted him to his feet.

"Uh, sir, what is wrong? A prophecy maybe?" Octavian looked hopeful.

"No, well, sort of." The god paused and looked over at the sun. "Sorry, however many grand times grand child, I got to go, can't leave Arte-I mean-Diane waiting." Apollo flashed him a smile and Octavian fell back into a deep sleep.

He [Octavian] dreamed of the red-headed chick and Leo. He foretold Rachel's prophecy to the dot. Octavian woke up, eyes awake, and quickly wrote down the prophecy (on the floor since he couldn't find paper). Paint dripped from his paint brush on to the floor when Octavian was done. The markings of the oracle's words scarred the ground. He took frail breaths as Octavian secured his consciousness. Typically, he would pass out after these prophetic visions but not today, not this morning.


	19. Octavian and Rachel Elizabeth Dare

The night and the travelling days to Camp were uneventful. Except for my panic attack, if you could call it that. I have my own tent so no one knew, and will ever know. I was rolled up in a ball form and squeezed my eyes as tight as possible. The pain blossoming in my mind didn't cease that night. And a voice kept repeating, "The goddess of mind will cure." When the pain faded away at around three am, I awoke and wrote down the words. It was important.

Jason looked jumpy while we trekked across America to Camp. He and I didn't talk much while journeying. I found out the girl's name, May, and she told me about the reason why they were heading back. For a prophecy, but she didn't tell me specifics. I guess she doesn't trust me. I couldn't blame her. She has a pain embedded in her eyes, one that can only be seen by another whose felt that level of distress.

Occasionally, I think back to that day. The day I gave Jason up, my baby-brother, to my unforgivable dead-to-me mother. She gave her to the pack, and for years I believed him dead. And then he shows up and I'm filled with joy, warmth, and regret. The regret stabs more and more as the days pass. If only I stopped her, ran away before, just if I had done something. Anything, to help my baby brother. To not have let him alone that day...

My eyes stung suddenly, and I knew what would happen. The tears laced my face as it tripped down my chin and jaw. This body of mine shook as the water dripped to ground and I fell onto my bed. The quiet at this camp was eating at me. And it made my tears resonate louder in my ears. I don't understand why I cried, thou, and as my mind wandered to find something joyful to latch onto, I pictured a person. This person I knew well, all too well, but he was my cousin. And he's dating, someone, I think. Whatever. Then my mind wandered to Annabeth and the memories we made together on the road, at camp, after I was revived. I fell into a deep dreamless sleep.


End file.
